


Talk Dirty to Me

by Tinemmz



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinemmz/pseuds/Tinemmz
Summary: Talk Dirty to Me/下流话2020.6.17  正文完结
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：请确认自己可以接受“Gulf在有女朋友的情况下和Mew有过无数次性关系”这种设定再开始阅读：D。

Talk Dirty to Me

炮友（变真爱）文学，请勿上升。

请确定自己可以接受“Gulf在有女朋友的情况下和Mew发生过无数次关系”这种设定再开始阅读。

1、

他们比所有人想象的都更早的搞到了一起——如果搞到一起仅仅指上床的话。

那时第一季甚至都才拍了一半，Gulf也还在和那个波大腰细的妞谈着恋爱。但是，whatever，他们俩就那样开始了：见面，借着排练或者拍摄的名义调情，然后独处，接吻（偶尔省略），打炮，贴心地不在对方裸露的地方留下痕迹，完事儿后再把用过的套打成结顺手扔进剧组的外卖垃圾袋里。

Mew有时候会觉得他俩之间的所有腌臜事都是中了蛊，要不他怎么会前一秒还在忍着怒意和男孩对台词，下一秒就开始瞪着眼扯对方裤子。

2、

他们的第一次简直荒唐至极。

那天Run正扛着他的Gopro到处找人拍vlog，而Kao还在隔壁屋里窝在他妈妈旁边玩那愚蠢的开心消消乐。他俩待在会议室里读剧本。读到那场一镜到底的NC戏时，Gulf心血来潮地开了个有点儿出格的黄色玩笑，Mew对这段子没啥感触，不置可否地嗯了一声，却引来了对方的不满。

“嘿，不好笑吗哥？”男孩拍他的大腿，显然还沉浸在黄段子的后劲里。

“一般。”他敷衍地回答，然后用荧光笔把括号里那句“深情地望着对方”圈了起来。

“我说，哥……”他感觉腿上多了点重量，一低头便看到Gulf把腿翘了上来，“拍NC戏的时候哥真的没有感觉吗？”

Mew皱眉，这话显然越界了，而他向来讨厌越界，“没有，你在瞎想什么。”

“什么啊，哥在说谎，明明那天亲我胸口的时候都顶到我大腿了。”男孩把脑袋搁在剧本的开页上，侧过脸抬眼看他，“哥有没有听说过一个段子，打电话时铃响一声就挂掉，就是在邀请哦。”他说完咧开一个坏笑，红艳的舌舔过唇珠，像是只偷了腥的猫，“哥说这种谎话，也是差不多的道理。”

Mew说不清那时他在脑子里占据主导地位的到底是被拆穿的羞耻还是被调戏的怒火。但是，管它呢，从Gulf那只不老实的手摸上他那天没有内裤包裹、还半硬着的老二开始，一切都不重要了。

Gulf坐在他的大腿上，运动裤的裤带被他粗鲁地扯开，包裹在单薄boxer内的臀部正在他的掌下因挤压而变形，而屁股的主人此刻还在湿哒哒地舔着他的耳垂——所有在那天以前只会出现在春梦里的画面，正一幕幕地在Mew的面前上演。

“……为什么总戴着这个耳环？”Gulf贴在他的耳边轻轻地问。

Mew不答，只是把手从裤管里探进去，摩挲着两股间的凹陷处，而后感觉身上人敏感地抖了抖。

“嘶，轻点……”他企图塞进半个指节，Gulf便揽着他的背，在他的肩窝里哀叫出声，“……我又不是女人，哪儿那么容易？”

Mew有时候会觉得他们之间所有的出格事都是有预谋的，但男孩那又干又涩的甬道和显然是个雏儿的反应又不会骗人。

于是他们暂时停下这种显然有违人体既定功能的行为，重新从一个粗鲁的、近似于互相帮忙的手活开始。

即便是青春期玩得最疯狂的那会儿，Mew也没和男性同伴干过这档子事——见鬼的，他只是个拍过Y剧的直男，也只该对翘臀和奶子有兴趣。但是，当Gulf呜咽着在他手心里射出来并用那双山雨欲来的眼望向自己时，他觉得就算现在有人拍着门对他说Stamp正在剧组门口弹吉他唱歌你他妈快去看，他也会敷衍着说在忙。

——好吧，好吧，这也不算是敷衍，他确实，呃，在忙。

精液用作润滑这种事情，于他来说有些恶心。好吧，再纠正一下，加上个定语，是于那天之前的他来说有点恶心。

他们黏糊糊地抱在一起，而Mew正在用他那根沾满精液的食指操着那个一小时前还在和他拍对手戏的男孩的屁股。

“这感觉……呃……”Gulf紧紧攥着他的T恤下摆，话都要说不完整，“很怪……”

他想自己应该顺水推舟地噎一句“把手伸到我的命根子上时你怎么没说怪”回去，但看到男孩那副隐忍且确实有在难过的样子，又只能安抚地去吻他那张此刻正不安地开开合合的唇。

顶到某处时Gulf咬住了他的肩，呜咽一声之后开始爆粗口，“操啊……你的手上怎么还有茧？”

Mew笑了，他没在意男孩没用敬语，却故意把两根手指微微张开，凿得更深，“你忘了我是个鼓手吗，Type？”

突然改变的称呼显然让Gulf兴奋得要命，他喘着气从Mew的肩窝里直起腰，咧着嘴蹙起眉， “那你他妈还在等什么？死Tharn，你是不是——”未完的脏话被不打招呼便操进来的性器堵回了胃里，Gulf瞪大了眼，几乎要坐不稳地从Mew的身上翻下去。

但好在他适时地把男孩搂进了怀里，而后便感到肩头一阵湿意——Gulf在哭泣，这个事实冲击着他的心脏。他感到一阵没由来的慌乱，但他还没来得及想得更多，便听见那个正伏在他怀里的家伙正吸了下鼻子然后开了口，“……哥不动，是还等着我自己来？”

他的慌乱就他妈是个屁，握着男孩的腰看着他在自己的眼前流着泪索吻时，Mew想。

3、

Mew觉得他俩这点破事迟早被发现，或许被到处闲逛的Run，或许被进屋总不爱敲门Mild。总之，当他和Gulf搞到一块儿之后，即便他只是单纯地和后者对台词，为即将到来的拍摄进入角色，也会觉得路过的人正用那种会使得皮肤发痒的暧昧目光盯着自己。

这做贼似的感觉真是烂透了，他想。

炮友这种关系，虽然听着粗鄙又下流，但事实上它就和任何一种人与人之间的其他关系一样，有了个戏剧性的开端，就会顺其自然地发展下去，直到陷入个望不见底的白色旋涡，然后谁也无法逃脱。Mew忽然就感同身受地明白了为什么Oliver会在早餐桌上装模作样地说自己不能吃第二颗半熟蛋，因为Gulf的存在也就像那颗该死的、美味至极的半熟蛋。

浅尝辄止，纯属扯淡。

拍戏时他们约得挺多，但大部分时候都很短暂并且克制。是啦，不管是妆花了还是头发塌了都会被剧组的姐姐们叨叨，即便好脾气如他也不爱老听那些尖尖细细的埋怨。至于唇膏嘛，少接点吻，忍住别搞那些他们都爱的口活就行啦。

除开全无准备的第一次，之后他们总会提前准备好办事的玩意儿。有次Gulf叼着个巧克力味的杜蕾斯跪在剧组的折叠床上用古怪的发音问他，是不是偷了剧组的道具来和他打炮。

他反应了一下才明白过来，抬手从男孩唇间抽走那个套子，凑上去与他接吻。他在这个吻里察觉到男孩恶作剧一样的笑意，便惩罚地轻咬了下他的舌，而后听见一声小兽似的呜咽。这种示弱的反应让他感到些许扭曲的愉悦和满足，于是他又裹着那根狡猾的舌吻得更深。

“听说偷了道具就会疯狂NG喔，哥。”当他们分开时，Gulf舔了舔嘴角的痕迹，手撑在背后的毯子上，挺着光裸的上半身一脸单纯。就好像他口中“道具”不是指那该死的避孕套，而是根香蕉或者干脆是一份不能进嘴的盒饭一样。

于是他撕开包装，把那黏糊糊的橡胶制皮重新塞回Gulf的牙缝里，捏住他的下巴，“有时候嘴巴应该拿来做更重要的事情，弟弟。”

他在男孩眼里看到了灼热的兴奋。他十分确定他的同事明白了他的意思，因为后者几乎是立刻就伸手去扯他还好整以暇的裤子，然后吊着那双潮湿的眼，用那丰润的唇一寸一寸地把那套子套上他的老二。

4、

Mew不是没想过终止这段关系。

这太出格、太不正常，也超出他之前二十九年人生里对于性生活的认知。他是个虔诚的佛教徒，虽然并不至于断了淫欲，但他始终觉得这档子事得有点儿感情作为支撑，否则他和整日在他脚边撒欢还老亮刺刀的博美犬又有何区别。

但是，当他无数次地企图提起这事又被Gulf的小动作撩拨得欲罢不能时，他总算搞明白：有些人，天生就是来撼动他以往所构建的一切的。

他上辈子一定是造了不少的业，他在男孩凑过来讨好地吻他的下颚时恍惚地想。

拍戏那阵子他们的办事地点不定，有时候在道具间，有时候在休息室，有时候也在厕所，如果那之后没有拍摄的活，干脆就在Mew的马自达或者Gulf的本田上。

他们没蠢到在片场门口的停车场里干事，更多的是在深夜里无人路过的公寓地下停车场。自Gulf某次抱怨自己的车晃得厉害之后，他们就更偏爱于在马自达的后座上胡搞。

接吻，爱抚，交媾，说脏话（基本是Gulf在说），呻吟着发泄，最后各自清理——他们的车震过程基本可以概括如此，偶尔完事儿之后也会接个温柔到有点儿起鸡皮疙瘩的吻。尽管不想承认，但在Mew心里，这不常有亲吻是他最喜欢的部分。他把这种奇怪的偏好归咎于他那时时刻刻都存在着的仪式感，譬如发IG圈什么人就用什么颜色的心，出席什么场合就佩戴什么款式的手链。

可是，打炮也需要仪式感吗？

这个问题自打一出现便自顾自地把自己加粗放大再调成个五颜六色的黑挂在了他的脑子里——未曾被解释，也从未消失。

那之后很长一阵子里他们都没邀请过对方上楼去坐坐，就好像他们之间的所有关系就应该只限于TTTS、只限于各自原本的生活之外。有那么几次，Gulf在完事之后还赖在他的怀里不愿起来，唇贴着他的锁骨发出些含糊的声音。他试图听清楚那其中的含义，但也总是徒劳。他想自己大概得说点儿什么，毕竟他们刚刚还在干着这世上最亲密的事情，可话到嘴边他又不知所言，只得哄孩子似的拍着男孩的背。

是啊，人们总是或真或假地夸他能言善道，可他比谁都清楚，他在这个小他六岁的男孩面前常常濒临失语。

好在男孩也并不在意这些。

那家伙心情差时会撂上车门挥挥手，在空气里留下句“再见”便走，心情好时则会一步三回头地附赠个飞吻外加句软乎乎的“明天见哦哥”，方才晃进电梯。

人前同事，人后拥抱，他们的关系不过如此而已。

5、

但Mew必须承认，除了稍显频繁的约炮之外，他和Gulf之间的所有事都和有过负距离接触之前没什么两样。

他们在调情之余也没忘了自己还有正经的戏要演。属于Tharn和Type的狗血故事在这个夏天里被拆解成了数百个scene，随着时间的推移按部就班地进行着拍摄。

Gulf是个很不错的同事——Mew对天发誓，这一评价与他们在打炮这件事上表现出得天作之合一样的契合度并无任何关联。

TTTS的野生剧组里压根就没几个专业演员，而Gulf身为表演的初学者，在许多事情上都表现得比其他的人更加的努力。眉峰蹙起的角度，接吻前的眼神，哭泣时的抽噎与无助——Gulf几乎向他征询了每一项的意见。他们时常也会因为单纯地讨论剧情或情绪调度而意见相左，像是两个上进的普通演员一样，用荧光笔在对方的剧本上写写画画，直到达成一致。

Mew也在与Gulf额头相抵着结束一场大汗淋漓的交媾之时，没来由地想起过他们的关系仅限于同事时候的事情。

那会儿还是在workshop，他们和所有人一道，在偌大的表演教室里手牵着手围坐成一圈，在表演老师的指示下闭目冥想着海边的情境。他们紧挨着彼此，Mew被男孩轻轻捏了下指节便反射性地睁开眼与对方四目相接。他们因为这突如其来的对视不约而同地脸红了，但还没等眉目传情两秒便被老师轻咳着提醒，于是又双双阖上眼。

Mew忘不了那时指尖触到的、稍有些不稳的脉搏，也忘不了自己心底的雀跃。“你为什么在冥想时捏我的手指？”他在收拾背包时随意地问起。

而Gulf偏过头看他，眼里像是被塞了簇耀眼的烟火。“哥是在担心我吗？”男孩把手机塞进包里，苹果肌扬起，“因为我不喜欢海边，也从来都不能够吃什么倒霉的海鲜。每次去时都只能馋着别人碗里的虾虾蟹蟹往嘴里塞干巴巴的炒饭。”

Mew被这意料之外的回答逗笑了。他顺理成章地发表了一通自己对于炒饭这种食物的厌恶以及对于海鲜的热爱，洋洋得意到有些欠揍。“哦，如果如果说这话的人不是哥，我想我现在已经在弹他的脑门了。”他记得男孩那时这样回答，弯弯的眼里看不出一丁点儿阴霾。

越界后的他们也还是如此。

游戏，社交，开些尺度合适的玩笑，聊些无关痛痒的电影和戏剧。工作时一丝不苟，打炮时难舍难分，拔屌后兄友弟恭，这是Mew所能想到的最恰当的形容。

怀念吗？Mew问自己，怀念与那家伙的关系仅限于工作和打嘴炮的那些日子吗？

答案昭然若揭，而Mew却没由来地惧怕触碰它。

6、

Mew偶尔也会在一些碎片化的闲暇时间里想点关于Gulf和他那位年上女朋友的事情。

他喜欢网上冲浪，这个事实路人皆知。但没人知道，当他们俩的关系仅限于点赞之交时，他就在半夜三更里翻过男孩和前女友建的那个专用于秀恩爱的IG——拜托，别大惊小怪，俊男配靓女，夜里睡不着欣赏一下，用来助个眠又有啥问题？

但是，某些当初看来没啥问题的事情，在一段关系发酵之后，就变得细思恐极了起来。当男孩用那根猩红的舌扫过他性器顶端的小孔时，Mew发现自己根本无法停止对于他的炮友和女人之间性生活的幻想。

这感觉真的糟透了。

“在想什么呢，哥？”男孩用力吮了一下嘴里的物事，而后吐出来轻轻吻了一下，“是我的水平烂到让你心不在焉了？”

剧组那日计划要拍完Tar兄弟家里的几个scene。他们两个闲人并未事先约好，却在进门后发现了彼此的身影。Gulf没化妆，单脚点地坐在副导演后面的高脚椅里向他挥手。Mew点了点头作为答复，打算晃荡一下就去休息室里看隔天要演的剧本，却在路过Gulf时被抓了下屁股蛋。他有点儿惊讶地回过头，却发现男孩压根没看他，还在有说有笑地和一旁不知啥时候凑过来的Mild聊欧冠，唯独那只刚刚犯了罪的手，别在身后比了个love的手势。

这是个赤裸裸的邀请。Mew心中警钟长鸣。

于是，他梦游一样地滑进了休息室里，在接下来的五分钟里仅仅读进去了六行剧本（无可救药地想了四分半他与男孩乱搞的场面），直到手机在裤兜里震了一下之后才如梦方醒——Gulf给他发了条line，没有文字，仅有一个马桶的emoji。

他几乎是立刻就明白了这个表情背后的含义——他的男孩正在厕所里等他。

“是啊，你的水平烂透了。”他听见自己说。

男孩露出一副受伤的表情，鼓起脸皱着眉看他，眼里全是潮湿的委屈，“但是，我也只对哥这么做过啊，还是说——”男孩像是忽然想起了什么，边揉着他的蛋边勾起嘴角，“哥想让我先去找别人操练一下？”

Mew承认自己花了很大的自制力才没有揪着男孩的头发操坏他的嘴。

他们没做到最后，因为Gulf刚把他的那泡东西咽下去便拽着他的裤管对他说，自己晚上还和朋友约了球，不想一瘸一拐地上场。

“先欠着，下次补上。”男孩冲他笑了笑，颇有点儿暗示性地拍了拍他还有点鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，作势就要起身推门出去。

他拽住了男孩的手，在后者疑惑的眼光里拨拉了几下他那乱糟糟的头发，又抬起他的下巴，指尖蹭过略有些红肿的唇，“你就打算这样走出去？不怕被人问是不是在外面闲逛遇到贼被劫色了？”

男孩这才“哦咦”一声，扭过头对着镜子审视起自己的仪容。但他显然不是那么的擅长打理发型——至少不如Mew熟练——于是Mew在看着他第二次徒手把头毛分出个歪歪斜斜的杠之后，忍不住伸出手去帮了个忙。

“哦……谢谢哥。”男孩咧开嘴角，眼睛眯成两弯月牙，在镜子里与他对视，“哥真的好会照顾人。”

Mew感觉自己像是生吞了一大颗印度汤圆。眼前这个素着张脸笑得暖意融融的男孩和刚刚跪在自己腿间那个作恶多端的家伙简直判若两人。原来天使和恶魔真的可以在同一人身上并存，他边用湿巾擦拭男孩的眼角边想。

“等一下，”总算打理得有点人模狗样之后，Mew想起了三刻钟前的调戏，于是握住男孩的腰，胸膛贴着他的脊背，低声威胁，“以后再这么捏我的屁股，小心下次我让你塞着东西去踢球。”

男孩一怔，对着镜子眨巴了几下圆眼，扭过头盯着他看了几秒，而后大笑起来，“哦天哪哥……”他笑得眼泪都又要流出来，忍不住把后脑勺抵在Mew的肩窝里，“我做梦也没想到这种话会从你的嘴里说出来。当然，我的意思不是说这样不好——”他吞了口口水，暂时止住笑意，“这简直，好得有点儿过分。我真的爱死了你对我说下流话……”Gulf顿了一下，转过身与他四目相接，目光灼灼到几乎要把他烫伤，“如果哥刚刚说的是真的话，我愿意下次再铤而走险地对哥的屁股做点什么。”

而直到他们一前一后地回到片场，Mew也没从刚刚那番话里缓过神来。

7、

坦白地说，Mew始终无法想象出Gulf会怎么和女人做爱。

那家伙在他床上的表现可以用青涩的尤物这么个词组来概括。他知道尤物这个词不该用来形容男人，但是，well，如果主语是那个会夹着他的腰一会儿骂他软脚虾一会儿又流着泪求他操得慢一点的Gulf Kanawut，这个词再合适不过。

等等，他刚刚是用了床上这个词吗？那好吧，纠正一下，这个定语不太对，因为在组里的那阵子，他们在乱七八糟地方搞起来的次数显然比在正儿八经的酒店大床房上搞的次数要多得多。也许老二上这个定语更合适？一个邪恶的声音在脑海里响起，Mew有点儿厌恶地皱起了脸。

所以，那位也算是他们圈里人的女孩知道他的存在吗？哦这是什么蠢问题，Mew恨自己的不着重点。她当然知道，因为他和她的男朋友是关系紧密的同事。泰国娱乐圈就那么点大，即便是年中剧还不温不火的那会儿，他们的搞笑花絮也会偶尔昙花一现地在Twitter火上那么一晚，女孩不可能看不到。重点是，她知道他们的关系吗？她知道她的男朋友还会在她不知道的地方捂着另一个男人的嘴巴说“别出声操我就好”吗？

她最好是不知道，Mew有点儿心悸地想。他承认自己在和Gulf的这段关系里表露出了一定程度上不管不顾的赌徒心态，却还是不自觉地脑补了一出女孩知晓真相后甩了他一巴掌又指着他的鼻子大骂“You deserve it”的修罗场画面。

相比起Mew的瞻前顾后，男孩在提起与女朋友相关的事情上倒是没什么避讳。有时候甚至还会有“前几天Poom和我说Future门口新开的那家店里草莓班戟不错，我虽然不喜欢吃甜的不过哥可以去试试哦”这样横竖听起来都很古怪的发言出现。（如果Mew因为震惊而不做回应，那接下去的一句话就会是“要不下次路过的话我去买来带给哥尝尝？”）

一般人会对自己的同性炮友说这种话吗？

Mew百思不得其解，但又意识到一个令他更加头痛的事实——一般人根本就不会有什么该死的同性炮友。

8、

墨菲定律就是，如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生——和Gulf搞到一起之后，Mew愈发强烈地体验到了这个定律的吊诡。

有次他们趁着化妆前的空挡在A082对面的道具室的沙发上胡搞，前戏刚做到一半，Gulf的手机便在一边的矮凳上震动了两下。感谢质量良好的1000度隐形眼镜，Mew仅仅是无意地瞟了眼屏幕便看到发信人的备注是个兔耳状的发箍，顿时明白了怎么回事。

“女朋友的信息，嗯？”他隔着层布料捏着男孩的乳头，低声问道。

男孩皱了皱眉没做答复，抬脚把凳子踢得更远了些，又摁住他的手，“嘶……轻点，弄破了我晚上拍戏只能贴着乳贴上了。”

这家伙知道他刚刚说了什么吗？Mew的手僵在半空中，他好像感觉到有什么不得了的东西在脑子里“啪”地断裂了。

“嘿，逗你玩的啦哥。”男孩笑着直起身，握住他的老二，“我又不是什么易碎品，哪儿那么容易破。”男孩凑过来叼住他的下唇，手上用了点力气撸动他的茎身，“再说了……我哪有那种女人才用的东西？真不知道哥在瞎兴奋什么。”

Gulf坐下来时，他们同时搂紧了对方。他一下又一下狠狠操着男孩的屁股，让那张几分钟前还在跑火车的嘴巴除了破碎的呻吟和变了调的求饶什么也发不出来。Mew有点儿恍惚地想，如果把自己比作一台机器的话，男孩大概是完全掌握了他的使用说明，否则怎么会总是出口便直指要害？

然而，无论何时何地，墨菲定律一直都在。

当他们正难舍难分地交换涎水时，手机又开始在那张离他们一肘远的矮凳上震动了起来。男孩闻声并未说话，只是抬起胳膊胳膊揽上他的脖子，又将腿盘得更紧，一上一下地顺着力道耸着腰。

Mew被他收紧的后穴弄得头皮发麻，掰开他的屁股撞得更深，“不接没问题？”

没几下男孩便被顶得直不起腰，泪水模糊地攥着他的后领绽开一个意味不明的笑， “……哈？哥想我接？”

震动适时地停歇了一下，但还没等他们遗憾地长吁一口气便又重新开始。

“只是怕你过会儿挨姑娘的骂。”Mew也笑，他被这通恼人的电话弄得焦躁又兴奋，而正骑着他的男孩也是。

他们是这段腌臜关系里的共犯，共享着这份苟且的欢愉。

直到Gulf眼神迷离地按下通话键，Mew的阴茎还埋在他的屁股里。

他听着男孩软软地叫女友的名字，心不在焉地扯了个蹩脚的谎解释了为什么不接电话。电话那端的女孩显然也不太相信，语气埋怨地嘀咕了几句。于是眼前的家伙便轻笑了一下，用一种带着赤裸裸勾引的眼神望进他的眼里，噘着嘴黏糊糊地朝着听筒说，“信我啦，Phi。”

操。

Mew忍不住地在心里骂了句脏话，他知道Gulf是在故意说给他听——感谢博大精深的泰语，虔诚的泰国人们永远哥姐不分。他掐住男孩的腰而顾不上是否会留下印迹，恶狠狠地捣进那紧窄的屁股，在看到男孩因为这突如其来的刺激而瞪大了双眼后，又凑到他没有用来听电话的那一侧耳边，“……我当然相信你，Gulf。”

很久很久以后，Mew还是会回忆起当时那稍有些诡异的场景——Gulf敷衍地挂了电话，把手机随手扔到地上，而后捧起他的脸深深地吻他，半阖的眼还不停地向外溢着簌簌的泪。那些泪水带着滚烫的温度砸到他的脸上，让他蓦然间不知所措。但那时的他只以为是自己弄疼了男孩，顾不上那该死的墨菲定律有没有生效，就轻轻地揉弄着刚刚被自己掐住的腰，低低地问他痛不痛。

“不痛，哥，”Gulf重又睁开那双鹿似的圆眼，定定地看他，“如果对象是哥的话，怎样都可以。”

9、

和Gulf搞到一起之后，Mew愈发地体会到他们的那部戏温柔到不真实。

——至少他们真正办事时从不像戏里那样，他们，呃，他们总是逮准了机会便急吼吼地去啃对方的嘴唇，握住对方半勃的老二，然后嵌进对方的身体里。连前戏都只是为了不让打炮晋升为命案现场，又哪里会有什么足以被称得上深情的对视，或者说不完的黏糊糊告白。

欲望来时冲毁理智，他们胶着着把彼此拖向无间地狱，在那不会带来子嗣的原始交媾里成为对方世界里的唯一，带着迎接死亡似的疯狂。但那又能怎么样呢？当体温冷却，意识回笼，现实冷冰冰地扑在脸颊上时，他们仍有数不清的事情不得不去面对，譬如，逃不过去的哭戏拍摄。

如果让Mew用一个词来形容自己的第一次哭戏拍摄，那一定是狗屎——这词的确有点过了，但是在三省吾身这档子优等生最爱干的事情上，他一向不留情面。

他理应在攀上男孩小腿肚的那瞬间就哭得撕心裂肺，但当他抬眼对上男孩漠然的眼神时，眼泪就像是被关上了阀门。他的脑子里一片空白，他的同事、他的炮友、他戏里的爱人在那一瞬间仿佛成了个未曾谋面过的陌生人，居高临下地审视着屈膝的他。恐惧和绝望把他碾成一滩不会思考的烂肉。他头痛欲裂却哭不出来，只想着逃离。

镜头移开后，他在监视器里看到自己可以被称之为灾难的表演——耷拉的嘴角和开合的鼻孔看起来就像即将上台说脱口秀的Joaquin Phoenix一样，哭得像笑，笑反像哭，脸上的每一道褶皱都显得那么的滑稽又出戏。

他把所有人试图掩饰的失望都看在眼里。即便导演组贴心地给他讲戏并把拍摄延后，他也正坐在即将驶向沙美岛的车上，并在几分钟前还满面笑容地在Run的Vlog里出了镜，却依然心有余悸。

他自以为已经习惯了被所有人给予厚望，同时也习惯了厚望背后的压力，但事实上并非如此。当那一道道复杂的目光剐向他时，他仍然觉得自己像是枚河蚌似的被剖开，露出浅灰色的脆弱蚌肉和一枚黯淡的珠，向所有人展示他其实并不完美甚至不堪一击——默默走上前给予他安抚拥抱的男孩也会是其中之一。

表演，说来也是简单。不过就是一群人围坐一圈研读剧本，一下午抽掉半条烟再喝掉一整箱矿泉水，晚上各回各家进入角色，第二天面对镜头时抛开自我，成为角色本身而已。但是，打个不怎么贴切的比方，表演在某些方面也和Mew青少年时一直都喜欢不上的物理学大差不离：案上学习时小球杠杆零摩擦力，实操时采集到的数据却夸张到让他只想把量子力学搬出来解释。

是啦，他讨厌失控，讨厌意外，讨厌落差，更讨厌无法招架住这一切的自己。

也许第二次拍摄时情况就会变得好一些，Mew把剧本盖在脸上自我安慰，陷在后座里强迫自己集中到沙美岛的几场戏里。

10、

男孩爬上车时，车身微微晃动了一下。Mew听见他礼貌地向车上的所有人问好，而后身边的座椅凹陷了下去。

“今晚你的房间好像就在我的隔壁哦，哥。”Gulf凑到他的面前说。

他睁开眼，把剧本放到膝盖上，对上男孩不掺杂质的笑容，有些不自在地“嗯”了一声。

“哥喜欢夜里被敲门，还是早上来一发morning call？”Gulf并没有被他的爱理不睬败坏兴致，贴过来用只有他们俩听得见的声音说。

他捏紧了手里的纸张，试图把精神重新集中到剧本上，却忽然发现几秒前刚刚有些眉目的情绪调度又灵魂出窍一样地离他而去了。他想要抓住残留的最后一绺思绪，但很遗憾，他又失败了，他那不听使唤的脑袋瓜里的所有角落不知何时已经被眼前人所填满。

“我都没有兴趣。”他别过脸，干巴巴地回答。

“真的吗？”男孩的声音里透着显而易见的受伤。

Mew忘记了自己那时到底回了句怎样过分的话，也许是一句不带脏字的阴阳怪气，又也许只是一句缺乏底气的“别来烦我”。狡猾的大脑把这部分的记忆锁死在了肋骨以下名为“切不可再说”的小匣子里，但总之结果便是男孩错愕地瞪他，像是要把自己的不解和羞恼通通望进他的眼里，耳朵也因突如其来的冒犯而涨得通红。

男孩几秒钟后的无奈叹息Mew倒是记得清清楚楚。他有那么一瞬间觉得自己说得太过了，但归根到底他也只不过是不解风情地拒绝了今晚的一次约炮而已。

他们的这段关系持续得你情我愿，谁都未曾许诺或者约定过，于是也就压根不存在什么狗屁的辜负。

他们在引人侧目前各自归位。而Mew在接下来的车程里看不进一行剧本，也分不清让他胸口钝痛的究竟是车里那刺鼻的空气芳香剂还是身边正戴着墨镜面无表情地望着窗外的男孩。他只是不停地去想关于男孩的一切，就好像除此之外他就再没有什么别的更重要的事情——他在看什么？是道旁飞快向后逝去的蓊郁农田，还是层云密布的倒霉阴天？（墨镜里景色好吗？会不会看什么都像是套了层黄昏的滤镜？）他在想什么？是前些天里偶然提起的未曾见过的沙美岛风光，还是本该在今晚发生的仓促情事？呃，又或许男孩什么都没有想，只是一遍又一遍地在心里肆意地骂他，用尽一切脏字甚至咒他老二都断掉？（思及此处，Mew竟然有些不合时宜地想笑。）

他该趁着大家都打瞌睡的空挡里凑过去或者至少动动手指在line上对他说点什么吗？哦对不起，Gulf，我的弟弟兼不合法性关系对象。我不该拒绝你的打炮邀请，我只是戏出不来所以无心淫欲？

那可太蠢了。

尽管Mew想得很大声，但他最终还是选择了各种意义上的闭嘴。并且直到抵达码头都像个暗恋班花的傻蛋中学生一样每隔那么几分钟甚至几十秒便往身边瞟上那么一眼，就好像眉目真的可以传情，而披着毯子睡着了的男孩也会回答他一样。

事实上当然什么也没发生。他们共处在一处逼仄的车厢里，距离始终不过一肘，却好像隔着条银河。

那就这样吧，Mew看着先他一步跳下车并被初次见面的Kaprao搭话的男孩自暴自弃地想。而后报复似的钻进了Run那四处寻找倒霉蛋的镜头里。

11、

但他们最终还是在夜晚相聚。

Run领着两个男孩，手里拎着一打啤酒，撑在Mew的房间门口一脸坏笑，又在他探出脑袋企图摸出一瓶时拍掉了他的手，“Mew哥和Gulf弟弟可不能喝酒，否则你俩明天顶着个肿眼泡去拍那出日出戏，化妆师非得杀了我不成。”

Mew笑着和Kaprao打了个招呼便去勾韩系男孩的脖子，假意威胁Run若是不给酒就把他挠到在地。他的余光瞄见Gulf正默默地站在离他们不远的角落里，抱着胳膊看着他们打打闹闹，像是个事不关己的旁观者。

“下午我和Mame姐一起去拜佛，第一桩事就是求明天万里无云，好方便你们小两口一大早就能在海边你侬我侬。”Run一条腿曲起，晃着半瓶啤酒冲着Mew邀功请赏。

几分钟前，他们吵吵嚷嚷地从度假村踱到了不远的海边栈桥，席地而坐，把脚踝埋进海水，听潮聊天。Gulf原本想在离他最远的拐角处落座，却被Run边嚷嚷着“怎么不跟你老公靠近点”边撵到了他的身边。

同事的几句无心玩笑话在Mew听来格外刺耳。他抬头看了眼红得暗沉的夜空和地平线处若隐若现的船灯，嗤笑一声捅了捅右手边幸灾乐祸的Run，“那还真是劳烦你费心啦，油管大网红。”

“哦咦，怎么会呢。我们的帅气女婿肯定要搂着老婆在初生的太阳前接吻才完美啦。”Run只当他是像往常一样揶揄人，干脆就着力道仰躺在木板上，目光越过他的后背看向Gulf，“嘿，那边的夫人，你怎么光喝饮料不说话？是打算十分钟就把自己灌饱了然后尿遁跑路回去打ROV吗？”

“明明是Run哥不肯给我酒，我才只好拿干姜水撒气。”Mew听见男孩在自己的左耳边用和往常一样的慵懒语气说。他捏紧了手里的易拉罐，忽然发觉脚下的海水是那么的冰凉，而紧贴着裸露大腿的潮湿木板也有点儿硌得慌。他想偏过头好好地看看男孩的侧脸，看看那双眼里究竟还有没有自己的影子，但他的脖子就像是落了枕一样动弹不得。

好在Run总能抛出些让在座的直男们都有牛比可吹的话题，譬如，球赛和妞。他们在泡过多少位马子的话题上停驻许久。

“我说，Run哥为什么不敢说自己有多少位前任？”Gulf抛出个炸弹似的疑问句，脚下踢起一朵浪花。

“嘿——”Run整个人都赖在Kaprao的肩上，打了个酒嗝，“我只是不想在你们面前落下话柄，回了曼谷就被女朋友抓去跪榴莲壳。”

“都已经是过去式了，嫂子应该不会介意那么多的啦。”健谈的Kaprao接过话茬，和Run碰了下杯，聊起自己的初恋。玻璃的清脆敲击声和着海浪声划入耳膜，Mew感到一瞬间的心悸。

Run喝干了酒瓶底，闭上眼像是在享受冰凉液体滑进胃里的触感。“你是不知道，我在韩国那几年，她甚至都不允许我和同公司的师妹们来往。我们因此吵过不下十回。”Run哂笑着猛踢了脚水，水花溅到了Mew的小腿肚上，顺着皮肤缓缓向下滴落，“我哪像Gulf这种幸运男孩，有个圈子里的漂亮女友，支持事业也不整日查岗。”

“啪——”

Mew听见一声突兀的脆响，低下头便发现竟是自己捏瘪了手里的易拉罐。他猛地抬头，而后看到三双眼正在黑暗里齐刷刷地盯着他。

糟了。他心脏一沉。

“我说啊，Run哥——”Gulf的声音划破闷湿的沉默，嘴里分明喊着他们同事的名字，却眯着眼向他勾起嘴角，“人这一辈子只能活上那么一回，谁都不知道下一次轮回还能不能投胎成人，也不知道是否还能再次相遇。”男孩温热而干燥的手掌贴上他的手背。他没法避开，也不想避开。

男孩咧开嘴，栈桥上的昏黄路灯点亮了他的眼——Mew在其中看到了自己的影子。

“顾及得太多搞不好会抱憾终身哦。”Gulf说。

12、

接吻在近几次的性事里似乎已经成了个必不可少的步骤。

男孩的唇带着点干姜水的甜味，仰倒在床榻上小兽似的在他的人中上吮吻。但这隔靴搔痒似的吻很快便让他们厌倦，于是Mew夺过主动权，手指埋进男孩的发间，粗暴地缠住男孩滚烫的舌。

他们拐进房门前尚保持着兄友弟恭的社交距离，甚至连Run都忍不住在钻进房间前叮嘱他们别闹别扭赶快入戏。但事实上，呃，事实上他们只不过是怕离得太近，当着另外两人的面就对彼此的下半身上下其手罢了。

Mew的手从那条压根包不住屁股蛋的Boxer底摆伸进去，撸动着男孩快要贴上小腹的性器，“你从什么时候开始硬的，嗯？”

男孩在他的身下咯咯发笑，光裸的小腿勾住他的腰，灵活却罪恶的脚掌摩挲着他的腰窝，“哥想知道吗？”

他舔过男孩带着层薄汗的锁骨，逡巡向下，把左侧的乳头整个包在嘴里，用力吮吸而后收获了男孩的一声咒骂，“操啊……我一直想问，哥老喜欢吸我这里，是不是有点俄狄浦斯情结？”

“你还知道俄狄浦斯情结？”Mew抬起头，对上那双半阖的鹿眼，佯装夸赞地挑起眉。但当他的半截手指塞进未经扩张就已经微微濡湿的后穴，便也忍不住地咒骂出声，“你他妈……连后面也准备好了？”

男孩被那句突如其来的脏话逗得笑得更开，眯着眼抬手勾过他的脖子，闭着眼凑上去和他接一个可以被定义为唇上交媾的吻，又很快被Mew按进枕头里揉捏后颈。他们短暂地将嘴巴用在比互相撂狠话更有意义的事情上，用舌教育着对方常常不干人事的相同部位。

这吻长得过分，以至于分开时两人都大口地喘着气，Mew甚至感到些类似于醉酒时的微微眩晕。

“我是不是该夸你天赋异禀？”他扯下男孩身上仅剩下的一块布料，被后者的一句“哥别乱丢，否则我待会儿还得光着屁股回隔壁”噎得忍不住掴了掌那主动抬起的屁股。

然后Mew便在上午刚进门就已夸奖过有利于睡眠的昏暗灯光里看见了个全然准备好的Gulf——双腿大张，阴茎贴在小腹上不知廉耻地流着水，胸膛起伏，喉结蠕动，面上的笑意掩不住大片羞涩的红潮，而那泛着水光的舌还正划过挺翘的上唇。

——如果可以，Mew希望在那一瞬间被剥夺听觉或者视觉中的任意一项。他不敢奢求过多，他一向要得很少，但那开合的唇间还是无法停止地吐露出了这世上最为罪恶的话语：

“在哥身边，我时刻都准备好了。”

13、

度假村的客房服务不怎么到位。

含有薄荷成分的润滑剂顺着男孩的后穴蹭到了Mew的大腿内侧，他被那冰凉的触感激得头皮发麻，控制不住力道，直直地撞到了最深处。

男孩呻吟着绷紧了身体，而后紧闭着眼软在了床铺里，像是块被自己的精液裱过花的巧克力。但那骤然收紧的甬道还是让Mew险些交代出来，他又一次的咒骂出声，在今天之前他从来都不知道自己还能在床上说这么多的脏话，“……抽屉里就那么一个套，不想现在结束就放松点。”

Gulf闻言睁开眼，歪着头迷茫地看了他几秒，像是完全不理解他话中的意思。他吞了口口水，嘶嘶出声，“……我又不是女人，哥为什么要对套子那么执着？”

操。

Mew不知道自己到底有没有把这句在今晚重复了无数遍的该死的脏话说出口，但那他妈的重要吗？当Gulf伸出那只微微颤抖的右手剥掉那层薄薄的橡胶制皮时，Mew觉得自己已经从地狱走过一遭。

他一下又一下地向那不知餍足的屁股顶着胯，顾不上Gulf攥紧了身下的床单，祈求着他慢一点。就好像他是个变态的探险家，而Gulf则是只艳丽的蝶，他疯狂地迷恋着他，于是捕获了他，把他钉死在相框里，直至他成了自己一个人专属的标本。

但Mew终究不是个探险家，而Gulf也不是那只艳丽的蝶。男孩在他抽出来企图换个姿势的瞬间翻身骑到了他的胯上，喘着粗气抽过那枚被先前还被垫在腰下的靠枕，拎着那玩意儿的边角居高临下地看他。他的阴茎可笑地夹在Gulf湿漉漉的臀缝间，而那饱满的臀肉也正挤压得他几乎要爆发。他浑身的血液都因这突如其来的中断而怒吼着在每一根血管里横冲直撞，嗓子里也溢出声困兽似的咆哮。

而Gulf只是哼笑一声，用那软乎乎的泰式英语不紧不慢地念着布料上的文字：

“I’m not always a bitch. GO FU——”

那未完的音节被吞没在唇齿之间，Mew攥着他的下巴和他接吻，而男孩只是软着腰倒在了他身上。

——是啦。他们掌控着彼此，而Gulf永远有办法从Mew身上得到他想要的。

14、

“三点半起床化妆，哥别忘了。”男孩向着Mew晃了晃手机，时间刚过十二点，屏保上的猫咪慵懒地睡着。

“知道了，如果能在半小时内打理好自己，你就还有三个小时可以睡。”Mew轻拍了下Gulf的屁股，“还好骑摩托那场是后天拍。”

Gulf嘿嘿一笑，转身推开门，半个身子都探了出去，又像想起了什么似的回过头，那双先前还布满水汽的圆眼此刻晶亮得像是偷藏了颗星星。“……哥别老拧着眉，会长川字纹。呃，当然如果真的不开心，不笑也没关系，面无表情也很帅嘛。”男孩冲他俏皮地眨眨眼，然后摸了摸鼻子，“虽然在这方面我也没什么发言权，不过我想，戏嘛，就和论文一样，磨一磨就出来了，哥不要总给自己那么大的压力。”

直到Gulf的那两句“晚安”和“日出时见”也在空气中消散殆尽，Mew还待在原地，呆愣地望着那沉寂在蒙蒙夜雨中的庭院。

他忽然搞明白了一件困惑他许久的事——人这辈子的确只能活一回，却可以死很多次。

15、

第二次的哭戏拍摄有惊无险。Mew感激布莱希特总算没有辜负自己，镜头移开后所有人都向他满意地微笑。

而他和Gulf之间的那点烂事也和之前差不多。见面，对戏，明目张胆地调情，在人前把胳膊挂在彼此的肩膀上，在人后把精液糊在对方的小腹和屁股上。他们都爱死了这档子事，即便前一秒还在和同事们围坐着说笑，后一秒就可以因为对方划过手心或肘窝的指尖而搪塞着先后离场，再钻进没人的房间胶在一起。

打炮还是有点像打架，偶尔也会因为急于亲吻而磕到对方的牙齿，痛得干瞪眼却不敢出声。但是那又有什么不好的呢？疼痛和远远的脚步声是欲望的帮凶，Gulf收紧的屁股和擂鼓一样的心跳不会骗人，而Mew也根本受不了这些。

说来也是好笑，自沙美岛回来以后，如果不是之后还有球要踢，男孩甚至会不屑地拍掉他手里的套，邀请他直接进去。此番戏码上演若干回，干脆两人都养成恶习，用手指肆意地搅和几下被润滑剂糊满的濡湿后穴便提枪上阵。少了层隔阂的交媾相比起之前的多了点原始的野蛮味道，以至于一哆嗦着射出来时，他们都会直勾勾地望着对方，仿佛要用那失神的眼确认与自己拥抱的究竟是人类还是只不会思考的野兽。

但不可否认，这种原始而野蛮的快乐让他们无药可救地着迷，以至于他们之间那些解释不清的东西都被一股脑儿地抛在了脑后，就好像性交真的会给予一切答案一样。

不过呢，Gulf就是Gulf，每当Mew以为这便是极限时，Gulf永远会给他惊喜。

“嘿，兄弟，”某次午餐时，Mild叼着根吸管朝着男孩挤眉弄眼，“昨晚和女友的约会怎么样？是不是小别胜新婚？”

Mew坐在两人对面，心里咯噔一声。他想起他们前一天下午还在更衣室里来了一发完整的，而Gulf在那时压根没提晚上还要约会的事。

“哥真的八卦到整个剧组穿什么颜色的内裤都逃不过你的眼睛。”Gulf倒是笑得没心没肺，下颚抵着勺柄瞟了眼他，脚背在桌下勾上他的小腿肚，“我有带‘礼物’给她啦，姐姐怎么会舍得折磨已经被榨干的我。”

Mild的鬼叫盖不住Mew内心的脏话，带着冰渣的矿泉水也难以熄灭那团轻易被Gulf点燃的火苗。他无法停止去想男孩昨晚带着屁股里那些没能完全清理的精液去和女孩约会的事实，况且后者甚至还抬高了腿，正用勾起的脚趾扫过他裸露的膝盖窝。

16、

但Mew最终也没有把那句关于Gulf和女孩约会情况的疑问句说出口，因为他们在酒店的浴室里有更重要的事情要办。

Mew潦草地挖凿了几下似乎比热水还要滚烫那么一丁点儿的后穴，然后便急不可耐地借着热水操了进去，紧窄的后穴夹得他有那么一秒钟忘了如何呼吸。而男孩面朝着墙壁惊叫出声，成串的脏话紧接其后地消散在了蒸腾的水汽里，“……妈的……痛死了，哥到底在急什么……”

热水一刻不停地倾泻而下，重重地砸在他们裸露的肌肤上。Mew被那些脏话逗得嗤笑出声，伸手揉弄着Gulf微微颤抖着的屁股，用鼻尖蹭他的后颈， “我以为等不及的那个人是你。”他听见男孩发出声含糊的呜咽，哭腔里带着点似有似无的陶醉，于是他吻上男孩红得滴血的耳垂，“你知道吗，我亲爱的弟弟……你快把我夹坏了，你那么的紧，那么的想要我……”灼热的水蒸气把脑子都烧得短路，Mew压根不知道自己到底在说什么肮脏到不堪入耳的鬼话，“……你说你随时都为我准备好了，那是真的吗，Gulf？”

Gulf闻言发出声困兽一样的呻吟，似是否认，也似是应允，他的手指用力抵着瓷砖，骨节都泛了白。Mew伸手去撸动Gulf那根被夹在身体和墙壁间的性器，不出意料地发现它不曾软下去，顶端甚至还欢天喜地地冒着些许粘液。

他的男孩的确已经完全为他准备好了，Mew没由来地松了口气。

“所以——”Mew抽出些许，又重重地顶进去，他手上用了点力气撸动Gulf那根在卷曲的耻毛间挺翘着的阴茎，带着薄茧的大拇指扫过黏糊糊的顶端，嘴上却像个真正的大学老师一样一本正经地提问，“到底是痛还是爽，Kanawut？”

男孩怔住，额角抵着墙偏过头看他。雾气缭绕间，Gulf的眼神难辨，顺着脸颊流下的汩汩液体亦分不清是热水还是眼泪，而那挺翘的屁股却在Mew企图抽离时依依不舍地逢迎。Mew没思考更多就凑上去吻住了他，吮吸着那张企图开合的唇，含住其中企图退缩的舌，就好像Gulf即将脱口而出的不是句不成调的呻吟，而是句什么会让他坠入深渊的咒语一样。

后入与接吻不太搭，于是肩膀便成了亲吻的歇脚地。仅剩的几场戏不再需要赤膊上阵，而那件罪恶的背心也总算可以好好地被收进服装箱。Mew在那块一亩三分地上烙下一个个吻痕，犬齿划过微凸的颈椎时，Gulf后仰着脑袋呜咽出声，断断续续地从牙缝中吐出词句，“哥……你他妈的……面对着面时咬我的乳头，后入时咬我的脖子……操——”男孩被碾过了敏感处，拔高的呻吟伴随着后穴的收紧，Mew被吸得头皮发麻，“你……你就是只我养的恶犬，就知道咬人……操……”

“那你呢，Gulf？”Mew并未生气，他咬了下那块凸起，又舔了舔凹陷的齿痕，“你是我的什么？”

是同事，是弟弟，还是炮友？他在心里排演了全部的答案，对他们之间所有可能的关系如数家珍，而Gulf却并没有给他任何的回答。男孩只是放肆地叫他的名字，向后摇着胯追寻着他那根牵连着他们的阴茎。敬语的称谓在那仿佛永不会停歇的水流声中听不太清，唯一可以确定的只是一声声破碎的“Mew”。

他想起第一次见面时男孩也是先叫了自己一声Mew，而后才红着脸又补上了一声Phi。如今凉季过去，雨季来临，他们的相识一晃大半年，纠缠着拥抱近百次，像是在薄冰之上搭建了个注定倒塌的纸牌屋，而那本该简单的关系也变得难以触及。

是啊，是啊。他是Mew Suppasit，是Gulf Kanawut的同事，哥哥，以及炮友。

而Gulf呢？Gulf什么都不是。Mew搂着男孩高潮后脱力的腰恍惚地想，因为Gulf就只是Gulf而已啊。

17、

杀青的日子在八月末准时到来。

补拍完最后一个镜头后，剧组短暂地安静了几分钟。直到化妆师递上卸妆棉，摄像师合上镜头盖，Tee才从监视器后走出来，拍了拍手宣布TTTS的拍摄已经全部结束。

接下来的那番惹得许多人落泪的客套说辞Mew已经记不太清，总之不过是“感谢”、“还记得”和“祝愿”这些关键词串起来的一段煽情话而已。他不否认自己在那一刻仍然有被感动到——感动有些时候就是这么一种廉价的东西，暖光暧昧、觥筹交错、泪眼婆娑，要素全齐时，Mew压根分辨不出令自己感动的到底是拍摄的圆满结束还是氛围本身。

但当Gulf把胳膊环上他的腰时，他才切切实实地有种预感，有些事情也许就要划上句号了。

他们都没说话，只是闭上眼贴近彼此的胸膛。Gulf蜷着背嵌在他的怀里，那只昨晚还撑在他裸露腹肌上的手正轻轻地抚摸着他的背脊，而那颗总是充满着猜不透思绪的脑袋也静静地埋在他的肩窝里。没有颤抖，没有心跳加速，也没有什么耳畔低语。在这个过于平静的拥抱里，Mew只感到无垠的空白，就好像他的灵魂已经被夜行的老鼠所偷走。

Mew看不到男孩的表情，只是本能地收紧了手臂。他在哭吗，还是在笑？他也和自己一样预感到了结局的来临，在用体温传递无声的告别吗？Mew不知道。周遭的冗杂仿佛与他割裂，他的世界在缓慢地塌陷，隐约传来的快门声是今夜为他一人而鸣的丧钟。

他们分开后四目相接。

Gulf向着他微笑，目光一如他们初见时那样温暖而单纯，而他却只觉得如鲠在喉，烂熟于心的客套话通通离他而去。他怨恨刚刚还觉得暧昧的暖光，怨恨此时仍沉浸在自我感动中的同事们，怨恨置于此时此地的自己。他悲愤地捏起拳头，却被Gulf用手掌包住，温暖的大拇指腹拨过他手背的青筋，像是在弹奏，又像是在拷问：你在烦恼什么？你又在为什么而生气？

许久——又或许只过了几秒钟——他听见Gulf开了口，昨夜还含着他的舌头吐露淫言秽语的唇咧开又蠕动，吐出个简单的句子。音节划破空气，劈开耳膜，扎进大脑，一系列的动作一气呵成，可Mew还是慢了不止半拍才理解了那个再普通不过的短句的含义：

“谢谢哥。”

Gulf在他心上敲下的裂痕变作一道深沟，他所构建的一切终于轰然倒塌。

18、

Mew爱Christopher Nolan。爱到伟大的诺导每出一部片子他都要斥巨资买三份蓝光碟回来，一份用来观看，一份用来收藏，还有一份用来传教。

而在那些电影里他最爱《星际穿越》，也看过太多太多遍。他记得那颗一转身便是23年光阴的星球，也记得Matthew McConaughey在车边对女儿解释，那个与她同名的墨菲定律并不是代表着坏事，只是说事情只要有可能，就一定会发生。他那在那浩渺却孤寂的宇宙里溺毙，甚至于有阵子听见Cornfield Chase的前奏都会觉得浑身战栗，脑中一阵天旋地转，无法自制地落下几滴泪来。

Mew对自己青春期末尾时回光返照似的疯狂记忆犹新——他染着头灰色的短毛，握着个空空的啤酒瓶，在音乐声震天的酒吧里向着一众来为他庆祝生日的好友朗读剧中镌刻在石碑上的那首诗：

「不要温顺地走进那个良夜，老年在日暮时应当燃烧咆哮。

咆哮吧，咆哮，痛斥那光的退缩。」

他的好友们纷纷侧目，愣愣地看着他，震动的瞳孔像是在审视一只癫狂的怪物。直到他把酒瓶底重重地砸在桌上，整个人也趴了下来，然后欢笑声才又继续。而事实上Mew那时并没有喝醉，更谈不上晕倒，他的酒量好到足以喝翻在座的所有人。他只是疲惫，困惑，以及莫名却强烈地想要抽离这场喧嚣。他趴在自己的胳膊上，听着平稳鼓动的心跳。不知道正从毛孔里蒸发的除了酒精还有别的什么更捉摸不透、更重要的东西。又或者那些不知名的东西其实根本就没有蒸发，也从未离他而去，只是被封存在了内心深处更加昏暗、更加隐蔽的小角落里。

但那首诗就像是个会在书页上留下凹痕的句号，把他青春期里的所有叛逆和疯狂通通草率地归咎于昙花一现。在那之后的许多年里，Mew像是对待实验数据一样自以为清醒地判定自己永远都成不了一个会发了疯似的咆哮的人，他只要静静地燃烧便好，直到他遇见Gulf。

一系列的意外都始于Mew遇见Gulf。

墨菲定律生了效，而Mew也爱上了Gulf。

19、

很久很久以后——久到Mew那时再同朋友称呼Gulf为“我的男孩”，都会被后者皱着眉无奈地捅捅胳膊——Mew也曾经倒回头想过，他究竟是何时爱上Gulf的。

他难以找到一个准确的时间点，并因此而万分苦恼。

而那个拒绝承认自己还是个男孩的爱人就会在那时搭上他的肩，吻他的唇角，然后得意得眉眼弯弯，像个老神在在的年长者一样对他说：

“有些事情，原本就是命中注定的啦。”

20、

Mew也做过些与电影场景重合的梦。

他梦见过悬在头顶的高楼，梦见过永不停歇的陀螺，也梦见过劈开玉米地的追寻一只白鸟的卡车。他在梦里奔跑或者干脆旋转，心跳加速，像是被看不见的手攥紧了心脏，陡然醒来后连脊背心都湿透，大口地呼吸着黑暗中甘美的空气，失神地瞪着天花板庆幸自己仍在人间。

但更多的时候他只是梦见书架，梦见那超现实五维空间。起初他只是在书架背后静静地待着，等待着黎明驱逐黑暗，梦境归于虚无。直到某一次开始，他忽然在书脊的上方看见了个熟悉的侧影——Gulf正坐在他卧室的地板上，倚着他的床榻翻弄着膝盖上的书。他呼唤他，擂动手边的书，可书没能落下，沙砾也不曾构成二进制代码，他的房间一如他印象里那样光洁如新——什么也没有发生。于是他咆哮、怒吼，发出一系列全无意义的音节和一声声清晰可辨的Gulf——就好像他的脑子里就只剩下这么一个单词。但那个人始终也没偏过头，只是一页又一页地翻着手里的书。

Mew尝试去看佛洛依德，想要解析自己的梦，但他又哪里会得到结果呢？《梦的解析》问世时，达利甚至都还不是一颗受精卵呢，又哪里有什么Nolan。他混乱的梦一如他们的那段荒诞的关系，除了当事人本身，谁也解答不了。

哦对了，Mew也在排练的间隙里和男孩聊过Nolan和《星际穿越》，还提到了他最爱的短发造型的Anne Hathaway。可谁又能猜到那个名字代表海湾的男孩说了什么呢？Mew记得Gulf当时是红透了脖子，别过脸去说自己只记得她在断背山下的汽车后座上当着Jack的面脱下奶罩的场景，自那之后看到她的脸就只能想到这个。

——是多单纯的人才能用羞涩的表情说出这样大胆的话？

Mew轻易地被这番意外的发言所击倒，像是被什么人用力地在胸膛上开了一枪。他全然忘记了自己在腹中酝酿许久的大段深奥解读，笑得搭在Gulf身上簌簌颤抖，直到被后者的一句“我可没法在马自达的后座上骑着哥脱奶罩”再一次地拖进无间地狱。

如果，只是如果，一切能从头来过，他想他会和男孩好好地谈谈。不要将性交作为一段关系开始，更不要用它来搪塞所有未完的争吵和所有没能说出口的话。而他也会告诉他，即便他们没有上床，没有在人间和地狱的轮回里走过一遭又一遭，他还是会照顾他，拥抱他，爱上他，哪怕他并不属于他。

对呀，因为我们的Suppasit就是这样的一个无药可救的付出型人格啊。可谁又能否认他生来就是要爱上Kanawut的呢？

但那又怎么样呢？他们的关系已经如此了。他们是刚刚结束合作的同事，是越了界的朋友，是永不达彼岸的欲望的阶下囚。

男孩有着稳定交往三年的漂亮女友，而他却无可救药地因为对方的存在把本该追求的女孩忘到了九霄云外。

就好像，愚蠢的飞蛾总要去扑那团炽热耀眼的火——火当然没有错，错的只不过是蛾子而已。

尽管Mew爱Nolan，也爱《星际穿越》，但他比什么人都更清醒地明白，爱会穿越时空无非是句懦弱者的通行证。他的梦，他的呼唤和他的咆哮Gulf通通听不到，就好比，他们无论如何也无法从头来过。

21、

杀青之后他们各自忙了阵子别的事情。

倒不是说真的有什么所谓的禁断期需要遵守，喜欢戏外营业的泰国人们一向不大流行这种玩意儿。只不过呢，他们的这段被单方面的爱情玷污了的炮友关系突然少了拍戏这个必须碰面的缘由，就谁很难再找到相见的机会。

老实说，Mew冥冥之中也觉得他们俩这点勾当和一般的那种你爽我也爽的炮友关系有点儿不大一样。他们从来没询问过对方“约吗？”，或者“做吗？”这种回答仅限于Yes or No的问题，仿佛他们在对上眼的那一刻就已经确认了对方必然愿意来上一炮一样。呃，好像除了去沙美岛路上那次因他的矫情而起的意外，别的时候事实倒也的确如此？Mew头痛地想，自己和Gulf，就像干柴撞见烈火，一点就着，即便是那次自己嘴上撂了点不当人的狠话，搞到最后不也还是滚到了一张床上干了个难舍难分，于是结论也不会因此而改变。

但总之，除了月初运动会上和对方简单营业了一下之外，那之后的大半个月里他们都没再与对方打过照面。

倒也不是说联络全断。Mew偶尔也会收到Gulf的Line留言，开端总是一个意味不明的emoji。从前emoji在他们的关系里就像是个传递性交地点的暗号，🚽代表厕所，👉🚪代表隔壁屋，📚则代表读剧本的会议室。Gulf喜欢玩这个，而他被耳濡目染地也跟着染上恶习，以至于收到好友不带暗示的emoji时也会反射性地联想到和Gulf的那档子事。就像只巴甫洛夫的狗，他有点好笑地想。

但最近收到的emoji都是些代表情绪的表情。

Mew起初不明就里，被男孩发来的三个😭吓得立刻放下手里的事，险些一通电话拨过去。当然理智最终还是管住了他那只冲动的手，只不过一句简单的“怎么了”就花了他一分钟才拼写完毕。男孩倒是回得飞快，一句“昨晚打了四个小时游戏掉了两颗星，哥什么时候带带我”就这么洋洋洒洒地出现在了消息列表里。他松了口气，心脏也从喉头“咕咚”咽回胸口，但还是煞有介事地回复了几句，说不清心里到底是安心还是失望更多。

这种对话不常有，即便有了，说的也大多是一些无关痛痒的日常琐事。诸如“结课的DDL要来了，论文还只写了个绪论，感觉快要去世了☹️”、“今天去踢球了，原本约了Mild哥但是被鸽了😤”或者“实习的地方敲定了，九台给我发email了555，终于不用担心毕不了业了😊”。于是Mew也礼尚往来地提起了自己当年做助教的经历，顺便传授了些写论文的小技巧——没人再提起和打炮有关的所有事，就好像他们压根没品尝过对方的精液一样。

简直就是教科书一样的兄友弟恭，Mew想。

不过呢，网络如此发达，Instagram的大门永远为每一个深夜里难眠的年轻人敞开。Mew还是通过网上冲浪获知了男孩这阵子和女友秀了几次恩爱，又参与了几场走秀，造型硬汉，眼神酷拽，一副玩世不恭的模样。

Mew盯着Gulf那张戴着蛤蟆镜抬眼瞪人的照片微微出神，想起沙美岛之行的倒数第二天午后，他和男孩在片场的隔壁胡搞——见鬼的，他们甚至迫不及待到没法回到自己的房间再办事。Gulf把墨镜卡在了头顶上，跪在地上给他口交。他看着自己粗大的玩意儿把早上还说着小暴龙台词的唇撑得满满当当，一副塞不下的样子，手里攥紧了Gulf后脑勺的卷毛。男孩的喉间溢出了些痛苦又陶醉的咕哝，他也被那张潮湿滚烫的嘴吸得欲仙欲死。完全拔出来之前，那猩红的舌尖装作不在意地扫过了铃口，于是Mew丢脸地射得一塌糊涂。精液顺着Gulf高挺的鼻梁向下滑落，就连头顶上那副无辜的墨镜也没能幸免，黝黑镜片上沾着几滴浑浊的白液，也映着他高潮后失神的脸。

男孩狡黠的笑容连同那抵着上唇、接住从鼻尖滑落的精液并卷入口中的舌在脑子里定格——Mew发现自己硬得像块该死的石头。

操啊——他倒在床里绝望地呻吟，无法直视手机里那张硬照，也点不下去那个近在咫尺的赞——嘿，评论区里那些留言帅到腿软的人，你们都被骗了。那家伙根本不是这样的，那家伙……那家伙分明是个会偷走灵魂的小恶魔啊。

哦？现在想起来警告别人了？为什么不在几个月前心里警钟长鸣时就对自己喊下暂停？他捂着脸猛抽了几张纸，不留情面地对自己恶语相加。

可是，分明是我们的Suppasit自己把灵魂捧着双手奉上的啊，有个声音在他的脑海里响起——尽管不想承认，但是他觉得这声音说得真他妈的对。

22、

说没觉得度日如年是假的。

Mew昏天黑地地忙活了几天论文，直到导师email里的回复从单纯的夸奖变成了让投IIE TRANS，他才发觉自己大约的确有些用力过猛。学习是他到目前为止几十年人生里最擅长的事情，倒不是说老天爷真就慷慨到在智力方面追着给他喂饭，只不过经历了太多太多次得到与失去的循环后，他发现这世上琐事，唯独学习不会辜负他。

是呀，女孩们总是很容易倾心于他的外表，轻易地对他说爱，开启一段感情。相处时被他隐藏在华丽羽翼下的棱角挫伤，便又云淡风轻地与他分离——大部分时候干脆是直接抛弃。但归根到底感情这种事情又哪有什么对错，形同陌路的原因不过是错误的时间撞见错误的人罢了。Mew对这种事情倒也看得很开，眼泪流过了便汇进了湄南河，再见说过了彼此都知道再也不会相见。成年人总该学会点move on，沉湎于过去没多大意义，况且那些过去大多以不怎么美好的冷眼和绝情话为终结。

但是，well，上面这段话在对象是Gulf时可以直接被划分为放屁。

他们甚至都没开始过，哪里又有什么终结，Mew在凌晨两点的沙发里往自己的心里捅刀。

他打开了近几日频频光顾的ROV。手指划上划下，没有因由地在列表里那个熟悉的ID上钝住，愣愣地看着Gulf17的状态从游戏中变成了组队中，脑子里克制不住地埋怨为什么这家伙把好友观战功能关闭了，而后便被屏幕上弹出的对话框惊得清醒。

加入组队后Mew被耳机里咋咋呼呼的语音声吵得皱眉，年轻的男孩们还在对上一局输掉的比赛评头论足。

“好哥哥们，人齐就开车咯。”那个他再熟悉不过的声音划破耳膜。

——不是emoji，不是乱糟糟的蝌蚪文，而是一段网络一线牵的语音。

Mew没吭声，他把麦克风关闭，看着读秒静静地等待游戏开始，又在选英雄时被cue，“嘿，Gulf，你哥玩什么位置的？”

“啊，留个AD位给他吧。”Gulf说，“哥的射手很厉害，百星水平，可以带我们飞。”

Mew完全可以脑补出Gulf说这句话时恶作剧一样的笑。他不会忘记上一次剧组五黑时他们因为被捅穿了的下路而吵得不可开交，在复活的间隙里冲着坐在身边的对方吹胡子瞪眼互相问候，吓得Mild连忙蹿过来握着两人的胳膊把他们扯开。可他们的老好人朋友又怎么会知道，当他以为他们是因为失败不欢而散之后，那个刚刚还在野区肆意厮杀的野王就在楼梯间里被塔下补妆的射手用嘴巴和手指玩弄得几乎站不稳脚后跟呢？

和Gulf正在一同玩游戏的兴奋很快占据了大脑，但电子竞技天生就和爱情八竿子打不着边。

深夜撞见的五排车水平都不差，两胜两负之后，语音里除了辅助的报视野以及Gulf的gank信号再也听不见其他调侃。但峡谷里任何一个微小的失误都有可能酿成不可预估的后果，中单在丢掉中一塔后被控住强杀，野辅联动支援也不过是葫芦娃救爷爷。迫近高地的炮车被清掉时，对面选择暂时撤退。

地图一片漆黑，语音里也是一片死寂，监狱局的征兆已经摆在所有人的面前。Mew向着龙坑射了支穿云箭，Gulf看到动画便在红Buff的凹槽里骂骂咧咧，“喂，哥，丢视野时候能不能不要浪费大——”男孩的话语因为齐齐定住在龙坑里的三个头像而顿住，手上倒是一刻不停，穿着传说皮肤的Murad划了个大越过两道墙翻到了龙坑里，一步一平A，动作行云流水，拿下三杀外加大龙，又在对面另外两人赶到时回到了原地。

语音里重又热闹起来。男人都是天生的强者崇拜动物，那些夹杂着脏话的吹捧在Mew听来也算适用。对面的水晶炸裂后所有人都吵吵嚷嚷地说要去睡，Mew礼貌地敲了个再见便退出了队伍，却在划掉应用时收到了Gulf的Line。

「哥好厉害，要不是那一箭，刚刚那盘就输了。」

Mew的嘴角不可抑制地上扬，正想着如何回复，信息却一条接一条地砸了过来。

「哥的毕业典礼是下周吗？嘿嘿，有人偷偷告诉我哦😬」

「我可以去吗？好久没见到哥了😊」

「拜托啦哥，让我去玩玩嘛」

「哥不会要拒绝我吧😭😭」

「🤕」

哈，尽管我们的Mew根本没有拒绝的理由，也没有拒绝的意愿，但那句简单的应允还是敲出又删掉，删掉又敲出，直到被网络那端的人的一句「好困啊，哥不会已经睡着了吧😴」推着按出了发送键。

男孩的喜悦溢出屏幕，成串的555惹得Mew也忍不住地笑了起来。互道的晚安与屏幕左上角显示的时间摆在一起，看着矛盾又滑稽，但谁也没有戳穿。

Mew在凌晨五点的晨曦中站起身，轻微的低血糖使得眼前短暂的一黑。

他揉了揉干涩的眼，抬起头环顾四周，然后发现悬挂在沙发背后的佛像正和往常一样，似笑非笑地看着他。

23、

毕业典礼的白天勉强算是没出什么岔子。

在那之前的几天里，Mew读文献，游泳，社交，顺便等待TTTS的开播。他干尽先前大半个月里觉得索然无味的事情，像是台不知疲倦的机器一样活跃在每一处空间里。尽管他刻意把“即将与Gulf见面”这件事挪到了大脑里待办事项的末尾，但每逢空闲时，这事就会不打招呼地跳出来宣誓自己的存在感。

既然不能逃避，那就让它存在着吧，Mew想，放纵自己在心中彩排了若干回他们（勉强算是）久别重逢的场景。但真正到了日子，事实也不过就是男孩吹了个他最喜欢的偏分卷毛，穿了身清爽的白衬衫配牛仔裤，还举着个可爱的小风扇从校门口挥着手向自己走来罢了。

可是啊，即便寻常如此，Mew依然因此而开心地像个傻瓜，就连身边的先一步到达的Tong也忍不住拍他的肩膀揶揄他笑得过于放肆。

那又怎么样呢？Gulf的存在就是会让他变得如此放肆啊，这已经是既定的事实了呀，Mew无所谓地想。

他们微笑，拥抱，努力营业。尽管汗流浃背，还险些被突如其来的阵雨袭击，Mew仍难掩心中的雀跃，向着每一个凑上来的镜头比着V。

当人群散开时，Gulf伸手替他擦汗。他愣了下，心脏猛地纠紧了，唇角也僵在一个不上不下的角度。“哥不舒服吗？”男孩瞳孔震动，手也顿在半空。

他们目光相撞，Mew吞了口口水， “……没事，”他握住男孩企图缩回去的手，抖开的纸巾在他们之间像是只中弹的白鸟，“我只是有点儿恍惚。”

他们先前也常在片场这么干，但是，好吧，那不一样，完全不一样。因为一个人可以心无芥蒂地接受他的同事、他的炮友给他擦汗，却无法在无望的暗恋对象向自己靠近时还保持平稳的心跳。

Gulf笑了，一如从前那般眉眼弯弯地看着他，指腹隔着层纸巾轻按着他的太阳穴，“哥怎么有点神经紧张，最近没有好好休息吗？”

“我想知道，ROV到凌晨五点的人所定义的‘好好休息’到底是怎么样的？”Mew毫不客气地回嘴。

“哈——”Gulf屈起拇指戳了下他的脸颊，把纸巾折叠起来，“那两点钟上线等待邀请的人也不知道是谁呢？”

是啊，他的男孩早已看穿了他。Mew也跟着笑了起来，拧开瓶矿泉水塞进Gulf的手里，与他交换那团湿漉漉的纸巾，又向着抱着捧花向他们走来的粉丝挥手点头。

24、

他们在午休的时间里待在室内小憩。Mew在陷入睡眠时尚保持着后脑勺抵着地板的姿势，醒来时却发现自己正躺在Gulf的膝盖头。他用力眨了下眼，隐形眼镜在眼眶里不老实的滑来滑去，头顶的白炽灯也亮得刺眼。而那个原本正刷着手机的人却在这时瞥过了眼，倒扣了手机低头看他，“哥可真能睡，我的腿都要麻了。”

灯光被遮住，Mew舒适地喟叹了一声，眯着眼望着笼罩在阴影中的人——眼神飘忽，眼皮低垂，嘴唇微张，俨然也是一副瞌睡的模样。他直起身，彻底从迷糊的困意中清醒过来，“怎么不也休息会？”

“这不是给我们的准博士当枕头了嘛。枕头怎么能睡着呢，砸坏了博士的脑袋该怎么办？”男孩揉着大腿，冲他打了个不加遮掩的哈欠，“哥也真是的，都不知道垫本书在脑袋底下。毕业证是薄了点，但也凑合啊。”

Mew闻言笑出了声，瞟了眼不远处包里粉色的硬壳书，“要是被看见我拿毕业证当枕头，搞不好会被终生禁止进入朱拉，更别提什么博士毕业。”

Gulf被逗得倒在他的大腿上大笑，后脑勺蹭着他的大腿，而这动作完全可以被划分为犯罪——Mew被那颗不老实的脑袋碾得心猿意马，在彻底硬起来前咬着后槽牙出声，“嘿——”他低下头，对上那双笑出几滴眼泪的鹿眼，“你是故意的吗，Gulf？”

“哈？”男孩仰着脸看他，嘴角还保持着上扬的弧度，像是全然不解，“哥在说什么？”

如果不是捕捉到了男孩眼中一闪而过的兴奋，Mew几乎就要将这份不解信以为真，“你知道我在说什么，Gulf。”

“哥倒在我的大腿上说乱七八糟的梦话时，我可没问过哥是不是故意的。”男孩冲他狡黠地笑，轻轻拍了下他的皮带扣。

他们太过了解对方，以至于几分钟后，Gulf的手在厕所的隔间里摸上他裹在西装裤里的老二时，他们几乎是立刻就进入了状态。

下午的行程满满当当，他们时间紧迫，唇舌之交已经来不及。Mew坐在朱拉隆功那白得发光的陶瓷马桶上，而男孩则在他腿间跪下，把那根粗大的性器急吼吼地吞入喉咙。操，是的，他爱这个——被蠕动的喉头包裹住的那一刻，快感从胯下蔓延到脑髓，Mew紧紧闭起了眼。而Gulf甚至还握住了他的囊袋，用那早上还碾过他太阳穴的指腹剐蹭他敏感得过分的鼠蹊部。

他在Gulf的嘴里永远都不是什么正人君子——又或者说，他在他整个人的面前都是个下三滥的亡命之徒。男孩被阴茎噎得呜咽出声，眉头蹙起，面颊晕开着缺氧的红，但嘴巴却努力张得更开——Gulf在取悦自己，Mew确信。他不知道哪儿来的冲动，摸上了Gulf的喉咙，微微收紧手指，感受着那喉结在掌下蠕动，又在男孩惶惑的眼神里松开手，抬起他的下巴，“你喜欢这个……是吗？你喜欢被我操开，无论嘴巴还是后面——”他顿了下，咬紧牙关，因为Gulf的舌尖正扫过他顶端的沟壑，“你是我一个人的小婊子，对吗？”——而我竟然以为你也和我一样，傻瓜似的将八月的尾巴视作这腌臜关系的结束，想回归到那该死的、单纯的兄友弟恭的状态——他拨开男孩额前的卷发，卷翘的睫毛蹭过他的手腕内侧，皮肤上传来的隐隐湿意让他清醒了些许，于是他把那些未完的刻薄话吞入了腹中。

Gulf没有回答，也没法回答。他只是半闭着眼，一边撸动自己胯下那根可怜的阴茎，一边更卖力的吮着嘴里的东西，就好像他真的可以借此把Mew拆吃入腹一样。

潦草的口活并没有持续很久，Mew射在Gulf的喉咙里时，Gulf也射在了自己的手心里。“唔——”男孩单手拎着裤子，用胳膊肘抵着墙站起身，皱着眉吞了好几下，总算把嘴里的东西咽了下去，“味道可真苦，亏高中的生物课还说这玩意儿里富含葡萄糖。”

玫瑰园到底是所什么样的高中啊？Mew在心里大声呻吟。意识回笼后，先前说过的那些下流话便成了笑话，他递过张纸巾，伸手蹭掉男孩嘴角的白浊，“你应该吐出来的。”

“瞎说什么呢？”Gulf舔了下他的拇指尖，眯起眼看他，像是只捕猎中的豹，“哥的东西，我一滴都不想浪费。”

25、

而夜晚发生的所有事情，似乎已经不是出了点岔子就能够简单概括的。

收到Gulf的line时，Mew刚刚结束拍摄的行程。

感谢老天爷喂饭，他竟也凭着那部坠机剧博得了不少金主的喜爱，连他毕业典礼当天都不放过他。但品牌方提供的黑色透视装着实出乎了Mew的意料，他不确定浑身肌肉的自己是否能驾驭这种玩意儿，也在现场粉丝的眼里捕捉到了一丝裹挟在吃惊中的促狭。

「被灌了两轮，快不行了」

「哥快来救我」

「呃呃呃呕」

「！@#￥%……&*……」

Gulf的信息显然由不得他慢悠悠地换身行头再去捞人，于是乎在酒吧门口接到那个浑身散发着酒气的男孩时，Mew仍穿着那身该死的透视装。

“哥今晚怎么穿得像个女人？”男孩醉醺醺地陷在副驾驶里，手不老实地在他被薄纱罩着的胳膊上逡巡，“明明白天还穿着西装配学士服托着我的屁股，摆出副禁欲的优等生模样狠狠地操我的嘴巴。”Gulf说完又被自己的酒嗝逗得咯咯地傻笑。

Mew在等红灯的间隙里拍掉Gulf的手，嗤笑一声并未被惹恼，“看到透视装就想到女人，你的小脑袋瓜里整天装的都是些什么黄色废料？”

男孩闻言大笑着把自己伸直在座椅里，像是只刚刚苏醒的猫，“我的脑子里不过是在想，如果哥是个女人，那我一定要做哥的男朋友。”男孩顿了一下，翻了个身面朝向向他，“虽然哥表面上看来是个难搞的高岭之花，整天穿着立领的衬衣，又总是佯装不经意地解开到第三颗扣子露出性感的锁骨和深陷的乳沟，被人问起就脸红地解释是天气太热。但私底下却是会在我面前把自己剥光到只剩下透明内衣和丁字裤的beautiful slut……”

Mew呼吸一窒，像是被扼住了命门——操，这太过了，他没想到会听到这些。而更可怕的是，这番话让他无药可救地勃起了。

他猛地踩下刹车，马自达停在路边的凹陷口。他偏过头，恶狠狠地瞪着男孩那双弯弯的眼，试图在其中找到些除了单纯以外的东西。但是很遗憾，他失败了，那眼里除了晶亮的笑意什么也没有，就好像男孩刚刚说的不是一长串几乎可以被钉上亵渎标签的意淫，而是句月色真美之类的屁话。

他探过身掰起男孩的下巴，酒精的甜香钻进他的鼻腔，熏得他一阵恍惚，不得不用力地眨了几下眼以保持勉强的清醒，“听着，Gulf，如果我是个女人……”他怒极反笑，男孩顺着他的力道仰起脸，垂眼觑他，“我会穿着包裹紧致的皮衣皮裤，用我那细细的高跟鞋跟踩你那根不老实的老二，直到它在我的蹂躏之下完全勃起，而它的主人也会倒在我的面前求着我让他好过些……”

那双先前还低垂着的眼惊喜地瞪大了，“哥你——”男孩的话语因为Mew塞进口腔的大拇指而戛然而止。

“我会把你推到洗手台上，朝着镜子撸动你那根罪恶的东西。在你就要一哆嗦着在我手里释放时掐住它，给它套上个环，因为不这么干你待会可能会被玩到虚脱，而且你最喜欢高潮控制，对吗？”他的大拇指正被湿热的口腔包裹，而那狡猾的舌还在舔他的指甲盖，“我会捧起你的脸，在你又惊又喜的目光里给你那半张着的嘴涂上我最爱的那支口红。再给按摩棒套上你最喜欢的凸点安全套，一边用那疯狂震动的大玩意儿操你的屁股，一边给你做deep throat。直到你崩溃地哭倒在我怀里，在我的脖子和皮衣上留下一串鲜红的唇印，抽噎着求我让你射出来，又在不经意间瞥见镜子里自己的模样——”

Mew深吸一口气，像是这一段话已经耗空了他28年来积攒的全部淫秽思绪，“——然后你就会搞明白，谁他妈的才是那个beautiful slut，我亲爱的弟弟。”

26、

感谢曼谷夜晚的交通，Mew开到Gulf的公寓楼下没花上太多的时间。

几个月前无数次到访的地下停车场和记忆里一样静谧空旷。只不过与记忆里不同的是，Gulf不再是一步三回头地向着他告别，而是像块柔软的棉花糖一样倒在他的臂弯里，与他一起摇摇晃晃地撞进电梯。

“不想明天早上出门被保安用眼神扫射就忍着点。”Mew又一次地扼住男孩企图攀上他脖子的手，被灼热的呼吸熏得咬牙切齿地警告。

而Gulf只是软在他身上笑得沉醉，屈起大腿研磨着他那根被裤子肋得发疼的命根子，“那又怎么样？我和哥在电梯里调情又没有占用公共资源。”

Mew没有一刻像现在这样痛恨自己的无处可逃。如果他所痛恨的那个浑身发紫的灭霸真真切切的存在于浩渺宇宙的某个角落，他希望那家伙现在立刻马上就抬起手，目光轻蔑地打上那个该死的响指——那样他至少能有一半的几率逃离此地，逃离这个会把他拖入未知却可怖结局的夜晚。但灭霸当然只是个编剧造出来的倒霉蛋，而他也随着电梯一尺又一尺地升高——只可惜等待他的却不是天堂的门，而是地狱的缝。

久违的亲吻就像是救赎。

Mew当然不信仰耶和华，即便是信仰，耶和华大抵也不爱管人类之间情情爱爱的烂事。但佛陀总说因果，他又怎能在他们的这段关系里找到那些虚晃的因果循环。他只有接受，将灵魂献给面前人，与欲望短暂地和解。

Gulf的嘴唇到底有什么迷人之处？Mew说不上来，但总之，他们在用嘴巴抽干彼此脑子里最后一厘氧气这档子破事上都造诣颇深，捧着对方的脸像是要在公寓的门背后就把彼此敲骨吸髓榨个彻彻底底。

喘息声填补了一室的空荡，酒精也成了某种会传染的病毒，把脑子感染到直接崩溃。他们刚踢掉脚上碍事的鞋便马上又胶在一起，跌跌撞撞地把对方往里屋拽。即便是差点被穿鞋凳绊倒，也没人伸手去开房间里的任何一盏灯，就好像他们接下去将要进行的事情容不得半点停顿也见不得半点光一样。

哦，Suppasit，你完蛋了，你知道吗？别搬出什么耶稣或者释迦摩尼来给自己的原形毕露打圆场，信仰在这种时候只会和欲望相形见绌。神也压根就救不了你。你他妈的就是对Kanawut上瘾，你就是在他的眼、他的微笑、他的小动作、他的下流话和他那紧得要命的屁股面前毫无自制力以及哪怕一丁点儿的原则可言，你他妈的就该放弃治疗等着一炮打完再被随便什么人在脑门上开上一枪，相拥着撞开卧室虚掩着的门时，Mew想。

Gulf的卧室连着个飘窗，素色的床单也带着点日光的味道——这和Mew想象中的差不多。坦诚相见时两个人都短暂地愣了下神，僵坐在床榻上仿佛在确认对方是否是真实存在的。然而Gulf窸窣着探进他指缝间并收紧了的手指不会骗人，那双在银色月光中显得格外湿亮的唇亦吐出了自他们出电梯以来的第一句完整的话：

“哥，我好想你。”

27、

已经轰然倒塌的世界还能怎样被破坏呢？Mew不知道。

人到底被杀死过多少次才能够遁入轮回？Mew也不知道。

Gulf是他小小世界里的主宰者。哪怕他费尽心思地挣扎，咆哮，逃离，一遍又一遍地搬出什么《星际穿越》、墨菲定律还有什么操蛋的佛洛依德来进行最终总会变成佐证的自我怀疑，倒头来Gulf的一句简简单单的话便又把他掷回原地。

——但是，但是，他渴望这个，他喜欢这个，他爱这个。

他在那双被无垠夜色染得更加黝黑的眼中溺毙，久违的熟悉感与安全感将他完好地包裹。他甚至觉得自己不再需要故作个成熟的大人，可以将内心深处那个染着灰色头毛神神叨叨地念诗的家伙短暂地赦免出狱。

他的世界已是一片废墟，他亦被杀死过许多回，但他还是宿命般地回到了Gulf身边，与他相见，拥抱，肌肤相亲。

他忽然明白，原来只有这样仿佛要死掉的感情才配称得上爱。

28、

摆在面前的这场床事比以往都来得缓慢。

Gulf倚靠在床头的木板上大张着双腿，当着Mew的面舔湿自己的手指，而后拍开那只企图帮忙的手，独自扩张自己。

“你就像只猫，不，你就是只猫，对吗，Gulf？”Mew握住男孩的脚踝，吻过他毛茸茸的小腿肚，舌尖在他的膝窝里打转，留下一小块湿漉漉的水渍，“坐在主人的床上清理着自己的阴部，还不知好歹地拒绝爱抚。”

Gulf闻言歪过头，舌尖扫过上唇，笑得咧开嘴，“首先，这是我的床。其次，如果我是只猫，那我应该在刚刚就把哥踹下床去，然后当着哥的面坐在床沿上用尾巴状的凸点按摩棒操自己。”男孩的瞳孔在Mew收紧手指时了然地晃动了一下，“我会在哥扑上来时用我锋利的爪子抵住哥的左胸，警告哥如果再靠近一步就挖出哥的心脏。”

这下他们都被这番有些中二的发言逗笑了，就连床铺都因此而微微晃动。Gulf被自己的指头碾过了敏感处，脚趾绷紧了呻吟出声，但紧接着又塞进了第三根手指。

“不过，你还有按摩棒？”Mew凑过去吻男孩细密颤抖着的嘴角，和他交换了一个浅浅的吻。

“哈——”男孩抽出手指，骨节分明的手指间连着根暧昧的银丝在Mew的眼前罪恶地晃动，“这儿连润滑剂和套子都没有，又怎么可能会有什么按摩棒？”男孩把那些乱七八糟的液体涂抹在自己的锁骨间，指尖拂过胸口的痣，捏住一侧的乳头。“还是说……”Gulf顿住，像只真正的猫咪一样眯着眼扬起下巴，月光把他的轮廓勾勒得比往常都要冷峻，“如果我告诉哥，我在这张床上还和别人做过爱会让哥更加兴奋？”

操——Mew被这句话轰成一滩渣滓——这家伙在犯罪，用他那张应当被随便什么东西堵住的小嘴。他简直是想用言语把他们俩一同烧成灰烬，再和着褐色的花瓣把骨灰洒进湄南河里。

但是那又如何呢？即便是化成一抔灰，Mew依然义无反顾，更何况那样他们就能永远在一起了呀。

完全操进去时他们都发出了不小的声音。Gulf弓着腰趴在床上，腰间垫着个靠枕，像是只发情的母猫一样揪着床单抬高了屁股，大敞着臀缝迎接着Mew一次又一次的撞击——他们没用过这个近似于兽交的姿势，因为地点为床上的交媾于他们来说本就屈指可数。

语言中枢短暂的罢工了。没人试图去提起今晚难以解释的一切：为什么喝醉、为什么向对方求助、又为什么毫不犹豫地就去赴约——他们只是性交，就好像肉与肉的碰撞就是他们所想要的一切一样。

Gulf喉间的呻吟未曾间断，好似只坏掉的玩偶，只会因被捅得深了或重了而拔高音量，从枕头里向后扬起脑袋，又像只死去的鹤一样栽倒下去。但事实上Mew有好多好多的话想要对Gulf说，多到仅仅是文字就把他那聪明的脑瓜都撑得快要爆掉。

他想说，我也好想你。但其实你根本不在意，对吗？

他想说，我早该明白，我们之间根本就不需要什么操蛋的确认，也不需要什么该死的犹豫，只要上床就好了。对，上床——插入，胡言乱语，然后射精——不是什么黏糊糊的做爱。

他还想说，即使你挖出我的心脏也没有关系，因为我早在很久以前就已经准备好为你献上它了。

我爱你啊，Kanawut，你知道吗？Mew望着那双翘起的蝴蝶骨，说给自己听。

可即便是Gulf听见了又能怎么样呢？他会用他那双永不蒙尘的眼对上他，笑着对他说哦，谢谢哥，哥对我真好，然后捧着他的心脏转过身去又和他的女孩在一起。

Mew承受不了这个。是的，是的，他过去天真地以为自己受得了，以为即便是不能拥有他也能轻而易举地move on，继续和他一起工作或谈笑。但是，好吧，他做不到，他根本做不到。他是因贪慕鸟儿歌喉而把鸟儿囫囵吞下的猎人，是把蝴蝶钉死在相框里的变态狂，是妄想独占Kanawut的Suppasit。

他想要亵渎他世界里的主宰者，仿佛要学着巴比伦人那般，建造了个直通天堂的巴别塔，倒头来被大洪水所淹没了才懂得安分守己。但Gulf又怎么能和那些神棍们所信仰的上帝相提并论呢？他的主宰者是那样一个美好的人啊，是会在被他冒犯时反过来安慰他、被他弄疼时反过来拥抱他的人啊，又怎么会惩罚于他？可是啊，天真的Suppasit啊，Gulf于他的惩罚不是一直都在吗？他纠正自己，爱却求而不得，还有比这更残忍的惩罚吗？

Mew因这想法而既得意又难过。他捞着男孩的腰，吻过那凸起的一节节脊椎，品尝着皮肤上沁出的、似乎也带着点酒精味的汗水，任咸味浸透舌尖，连带着心脏也跟着瑟缩起来，直到泪水不知道什么时候溢出眼眶，一滴又一滴地砸在Gulf光裸的脊背上才如梦方醒。

天啊，我在做什么？Mew想。他愣愣地看着Gulf撑起身子偏过头，男孩布满情潮的脸上写满诧异，询问的话语里也尽是担心，“哥？”

简单的称呼就像是一声号令。眼泪像是上午那场险些淋湿他们的瓢泼大雨，顺着脸颊倾泻而下。Mew不知道自己为什么要哭。起初只是从阔别的思念生出些纠结与难过、夹杂着脏话的怀疑和自我厌恶，全都蛰伏着埋藏在肋骨下的匣子里，但忽然就在意识到自己终究是个无处可逃的求而不得者后倾泻而出了。

他伏在Gulf的身上，绝望地吻着那个翻过身来紧紧拥住自己的男孩。他在这个吻里尝到了苦涩的咸，他分不清此时他们究竟是谁拥着谁，或是谁掌控着谁。男孩眼角的几行泪痕他也看得清清楚楚，他也在哭吗？还是单纯的流泪？Mew不知道。

他伸手，摸索到他们相连的地方，感受到那被自己操得软烂的后穴正溢出着数不清的滑腻液体，而那些液体把他们胯下的耻毛都黏糊在了一起。他狠狠地撞那甜美的屁股，像是要用自己的肉棍把Gulf钉进床里。理智已经被体温蒸干了，他几近疯狂，甚至想把手指都从旁边塞进去，看看身下的人是否会因此而痛呼，破碎地尖叫着自己的名字——但是他不能，他舍不得，他没法伤害他的主宰者，哪怕一丝一毫。

“哥，哥……”Gulf叫他，痉挛着急红了眼，把腿盘上他的腰，在他的尾椎勾成个锁死了的圆，“慢点，慢点……我要被你弄死了……”

Mew没说话，他什么也说不出来，他打心里的满足更打心里的悲伤。Gulf把床单和他们的小腹射得一塌糊涂，他也把那濡湿的甬道填得满满当当。最后的高潮来临时他剧烈地颤抖，亦感到一阵短暂的窒息，像是灵魂总算挣开了肉体沉重的壳，彻底遁入无尽的轮回。

这样也好，这样也不赖，至少生而为人的最后一刻他们仍在一起，Mew不着边际地想。

“嘿，嘿——”而Gulf只是拍着他的脊背，手掌像是幼时病榻前拥抱着自己的母亲一样温暖又令人安心，“别哭啊哥，别哭……我在这里，我就在这里……”

29、

Mew把自己掷进泳池里，短暂地放空了大脑。

Gulf半小时前发来条Line，说想要见他。Mew想不到什么拒绝的理由，便发了个定位过去。想见他也无非是想和他打炮，口交，插入，甚至是道具，反正总归不会是秉烛夜话，Mew想。可是啊，就算心里始终是明镜似的，我们的Mew也压根没法拒绝Gulf啊。他对他，除了无可奈何也只剩下肆意放纵。

十一月末的夜晚已有些凉意。Mew靠在池边仰着脑袋，感受着被柔软池水托住的那份虚假的安全感。过往两个月里的画面在脑海里走马灯似的略过，池边的圆形夜灯也随着他的跑神而逐渐分裂成两个交叠的重影。

他们的那部剧在雨季的尾巴开播，低开高走的形势出乎所有人的意料。综艺和采访接踵而至，闲暇时间理所应当地被压榨。他们有了更多镜头前的亲昵，爱他们的人也呈指数式地增长。他和Gulf不得不腾出些时间对好口供，以便不在人前露馅。

Mew和Gulf的couple是玻璃柜里的贵价商品，这一点Mew再清楚不过。观众们的口味总是难以满足，有人起哄着让他们假戏真做，也有人期望他们不过是欲盖弥彰。

同事之间解决生理需求这种事情在小小的泰国娱乐圈里虽不至于遍地开花，但也有过先例，始于女方怀孕的曝光和戏剧化的收场Mew略有所耳闻。而Gulf则对他们之间的所有上不得台面的事情表现得一如他们开始这段关系时那般不置可否，沉默的眼里却像是洞悉一切。Mew几度想要开口询问对方对于这事假如不慎走漏的看法，但他想对Gulf说的实在太多太多了——最重要的告白尚未提上日程，这种可有可无的事情也只得往后挪挪。

聚光灯下的目光交汇与公寓床上的体液交融总是在同一个夜晚依次进行，一个更衣室里的抬眼或是line里弹出的一个该死的emoji就足以开启后半场的所有癫狂。他们在人前扮演着相爱，又在人后真枪实弹地上床——Mew不愿去思考自己究竟偏爱哪一项更多。

倒在男孩身上喘得像是下一秒就要撒手人寰之时，盘亘在心头的除却餍足的欲望还有被无限地拉长的痛苦。钝刀割肉到底是啥感觉，Mew活了二十八个年头总算有了点儿体会。甚至于日子久了，还熟稔地将苦中作乐填充进了后续的每一秒钟。

试探倒也不是没有过。

Mew的社交软件既是个营业的糖果铺，也是个存储个人情感的匣子。他是个大帅哥——呃，尽管他本人会对此定义感到害羞，但事实如此——帅哥发动态，文不对图没人会在意。可是啊，哪怕他戳开Gulf的头像，看了一次又一次的限动，总算鼓起勇气在一张靓照下配了段矫情却掏心掏肺的文字，“如果心都确定了，那么其他的都不重要了”，也只得到那家伙简简单单的回复：“是吗？”

呃，至少比只划个赞雁不留痕要来得好一些？Mew的脑子里蹦出这么个想法。你可真是卑微得像只狗，他对自己说，而后默默地删掉了那个肯定的回复。

尽管表面上对自己冷嘲热讽，但真正到了吉日，他还是虔诚地拜过九个佛寺，焚香屈膝，摊手祈愿，在佛前把他们的名字相连着写在了风铃上，就好像那名字会随着风飘进佛的耳里，而佛也会因此网开一面，赐他们一段真正的姻缘一样。

而事实上当然什么也没有发生。他和Gulf还和以前一样，亲密，但始终隔着面看不见的镜子。Mew把肩膀豁出水面，任那些水珠顺流而下，带走他因想起Gulf而变得过高的体温。

30、

“那盏灯到底有什么魅力？能让哥大晚上的泡在水里眼也不眨地盯着？”熟悉的声音把Mew唤回现实，温热的手掌搭在他失温的肩头，他因此而打了个寒噤。

“发呆罢了，”Mew回答，任由肩头的手抚上他的颈侧，不老实地逡巡，“泳池管理员也该清理一下灯罩了。”

“哥还真是有点儿洁癖，连这种东西也不放过。”Gulf在他的背后发出闷笑。手掌抽离，鞋底的摩擦声伴着衣物窸窸窣窣声灌入耳膜，Mew一偏头便看到一袭白衣的男孩在池边坐了下来，而后把光裸的脚踝埋进池水，孩童似的前后摆动。

“来见我做什么？”Mew抬手挡住Gulf踢起的水花，扼住他企图再来一次的脚腕，“我还以为今晚你要和女朋友约会。”

“哥真是关注我。”Gulf的喉间溢出一声哼笑，像是嘲讽又像是自嘲，他覆上他的手背，目光柔柔地直视他的眼睛， “我只是想见哥而已，并没有什么目的。”

Mew失语。沉默在池边发酵，月影映在池面上，被水波扯得四分五裂。他想要说点什么来打破这样过分温柔的氛围——他们之间太久没有过这样。这种温柔的暧昧让Mew感到无所适从，可手背上传来的体温和与Gulf独处的现实却又让他本能地感到安心与满足。

“哥也没有什么要对我说的吗？”Gulf笑了——一个甘甜得恰如其分的、Mew最喜欢的笑容——他安抚地捏了捏他的手背，像是把他的不适看在眼里。

说什么？见到你时我虽然手背冰凉，心却欢天喜地到能把这池水煮沸？哦，还有，这泳池的淋浴室不错，有独立隔间，我们不如在那儿来一发？Mew感到太阳穴刺痛。他不要那样，他不想让那些东西来破坏这种旖旎的温柔，哪怕这温柔也不过是转瞬即逝。

“没有。”Mew摇头，可摇得缓慢且毫无力气，反倒像是种欲言又止。

“那好吧，那么哥想听听我今晚的事情吗？”Gulf深吸了一口气，像是下定了决心， 在Mew点头后便开口继续说了下去，“我和Poom吵架了，因为一点小事。好吧，其实也不算是小事，”他顿了一下，嘴角飞快的扬起又落下，俨然是一副讥笑的模样，“她让我别再发那些和男人的动态，我便说她无理取闹。”

“你可以告诉她那些是因为工作。”

“是吗？”Gulf偏过头看他，眼里是浓重的黑雾，“她把所有可以拿得动的东西都往我身上丢，我们差点打起来。但她又往我身上蹭，大腿抵着我的老二，掰着我的下巴问我是不是和哥上过了床。”Gulf俯下身，呼出的热气喷在Mew的颈畔，“于是我就告诉她了，我告诉她我们干过了，还不止一次。哈，我甚至告诉她，我们早就开始了，我在哥的身下比她叫得更动听，爽得只知道翻白眼和呻吟。”

Mew瞪他，像是要把所有的不可置信与愤怒通通望进那双自己最爱的眼里。

“于是她让我滚蛋，说再也不想见到我，正好，我也不想再见到她。”Gulf垂着眼看他，“可是啊，我想见哥，于是我站在她的公寓楼下给哥发了Line。谁知道哥竟然在颇有情调的夜泳，见了面也和我无话可谈。”

Mew僵在原地动弹不得，池水迅速地带走他的体温。他捏紧了拳头，他感到心脏在狂跳，青筋在暴起，血液在逆流，而他的表情也一定狰狞的可怕，“……你知道你干了什么吗？”

“陈述事实？终于鼓起勇气和女朋友承认比起和她上床，我其实更喜欢被哥操屁股？”男孩笑着直起身，突兀的笑声在泳池上空盘旋又消散。

“你是不是有哪儿不对劲？”他紧紧地攥住男孩的脚踝，手腕也跟着发抖，他顾不得这样是否会弄疼他，或是在那儿留下淤青，“你为什么要用这种话去激怒你的女朋友？你想毁了自己吗，Gulf？你知不知道这样做的后果是什么？你想过没有？你他妈——”是不是要杀死我？ Mew哽住了，有什么东西在疯狂挤压他的泪腺，那些不听使唤的眼泪又在他的眼眶里打转。

是的，Mew不是没想过有一天他们的破事会被阴差阳错地窥得一隅，因为纸总归是包不住那该死的火。但绝不该用这种方式，也绝不该由Gulf承担一切。他无法想象Gulf因他们的这些烂事而被嚼舌根甚至于背上骂名，也根本无法忽视内心深处那埋藏在震惊底下的，罪恶的期待——正是这期待让他怒不可遏，连带着绷在脑里的那根弦也快要断掉。

你究竟在期待什么呢？期待Gulf彻底和女人分手，和你在一起？

哈，傻瓜Suppasit，卑劣的爱慕者。

即便后果是毁了他再毁了你自己，你也想和他在一起。

“你疯了……你是在骗我，对吗？你是不是想拿我寻开心？”心脏好像已经运作到超负荷，在胸腔里横冲直撞着几乎就要脱出喉头，然后化作一团烟花似的血雾。

“没有哦，哥。”Gulf缓慢却认真地摇头，“我不曾对哥说过一句谎话。”

31、

十一月末的夜晚弥漫着沉甸甸的寂静。

Gulf离开了，带着Mew的震惊、愤怒和早已不属于他的灵魂。

Mew在泳池里摊开四肢，努力地让自己沉下去。他睁开眼，看着水面在自己的头顶闭合，而池水就像手掌掴着他的脸，把他向下推。他长久地凝视着泳池边的夜灯，看那昏黄的灯光被水波碾碎，光线炸裂开来，肆意流淌在水面，犹如恒星盛大的葬礼。

他把自己蜷起来，缩在池底，不顾酸涩和刺痛用力地睁大眼睛，看着头顶的灯光变得暗了些，月影更是消失不见。心脏拼命地鼓动，缺氧的感觉逐渐侵蚀大脑，Mew细细地品味这种人为制造的窒息。他想着Gulf对他说过的所有话，那些音节烙在他的脑海里，即便是过了再久却依然掷地有声。

——Gulf说他不曾欺骗过他，可Mew却没回应他，自己其实一直都相信他。

排山倒海的情绪连同池水一道把他淹没。Mew想要说话，但其实他并不知道自己要说什么，也说不出来，只是张开了口吐出一串向上翻涌的气泡。他会在这一刻真正的死去吗？不是死于心脏骤停，而是死于溺亡？哈，这可太让人大跌眼镜了，Mew不着边际地自嘲。

但Mew终究还是太熟悉水性了——他根本淹不死自己，潜水的经历与求生的本能使得他的体内多了个看不见的该死的鳔。他只得绽开个滑稽的、化作一长串虚浮气泡的苦笑，在黑暗的水下嘲弄着自己怯懦与不堪。

记住这一刻吧，Suppasit，记住这氧气抽离、大脑几乎要停摆、却依然忘不了那个人的时刻吧，他对自己说，但请别再期待，因为期待只会化作泡影。

他在真正的窒息来临前许久便不由自主地划着胳膊，踢了双腿使自己上浮。可就在他即将到达水面的前一刻，有人劈开了那盏碎裂的光，揽住了他的腰，握紧了他的手，引着他破开水面。

那是Gulf。

Gulf的手，Gulf的胳膊，Gulf的胸膛，Gulf拥着他，带着他回到人间。

他看着眼前那张熟悉的脸上从未见过的惊慌失措，大口大口地呼吸着空气，竟觉得这夹杂着漂白粉气味的凉飕飕夜风是那样的甘美。

“哥，哥，”Gulf喊他，把他紧紧地搂在怀里，而这怀抱也是那样的温暖，“Mew，Mew……”

池水劈头盖脸地从头顶流下，灌进Mew的嘴里，他尝到些熟悉的咸涩——他在落泪，他又哭了，他那根绷紧了的弦最终还是断掉了。

“别离开我，别离开我……” 他听见自己说，声音嘶哑又哽咽，带着丢脸的抽噎。

“不会的，不会的，哥……”而Gulf把他搂得更紧了，像是要隔着层湿透了的布料生生地把他揉进怀里，与他真正的合二为一，“我在这里，我永远都在哥的身边……”

Gulf捧起他的脸，然后滚烫的唇吻了上来，“哥怎么又哭了，别哭啊哥，别哭……”

“……我爱你啊，哥，我一直都爱你……”

32、

半夜，Mew被一声喷嚏声吵醒。

他花了两秒钟认清现实——他，独自一人躺在Gulf公寓的床上，而本该躺在他怀里的人正屈着腿坐在飘窗上，望着窗外的夜空。

“醒了？”那人转过脸看他，Mew发现他的手里还夹着半支烟。烟雾袅袅升起，随着Gulf的呼吸而形成个滑动的弧。

于是Mew下了床，捡起地上的外套走到窗边坐下，把那织物披在Gulf身上，信口胡来，“你的喷嚏声过于响亮，扰了我的美梦。”

“哈？”Gulf惊喜地睁大了眼，抬手把那半截烟塞进Mew的嘴里，“梦见什么了，哥？”

“我梦见啊，你发达了，去翻拍了王家卫的电影，叼着个烟囱似的烟头对着镜头说，‘不如我们从头来过’。”Mew浅浅吸了口便把烟头摁灭在烟灰缸里，圆了自己无关痛痒的谎。

“那哥是演了那个为了我发着烧披着毯子炒菜的家伙吗？”男孩的眼里盛满笑意，凑过来吻他，与他分享淡淡的烟草气息，“但话先说好，演戏归演戏，哥可不许一个人去看台灯里的瀑布，因为那瀑布底下必须站着两个人。”

他们都被这个充满画面感的玩笑逗乐了，而后扬着嘴角安静地接吻，在这个心意相通的时刻温柔以待。

“你确定你的女朋友不会做点儿什么出格的事情？”Mew问。

“嘿，是前女友了。我们早就玩完了，我不过是说了番狠话做了个好人，搞不好过几天她还会在Line上和我说谢谢。”Gulf一本正经地纠正，跨坐到他腿上。

“有没有人说过其实你是个混蛋？”Mew圈住他的腰。

“哥真的想知道吗？”Gulf笑得促狭，“事实就是，除了哥，和我交往过的都这么说过。”

Mew假惺惺地说了句渣男，被Gulf一句那又如何噎得只好去揉他的脑袋。

“你该看看她那时候的表情，但是，好吧，我确信她早就已经找好备胎，今晚就开始无缝恋爱了，她从不亏待自己。”Gulf扼住那只在自己头顶作恶的手，吻Mew的手心，眯着眼微微后仰着说。

“哈？无缝恋爱？”Mew被这个词逗得大笑，“天哪，为什么你总是那么有创造力？”

“哥……靠，你他妈……快别笑了。”Gulf哀叫着赖到他怀里，大拇指指着窗外，“对面楼道里的灯都被哥笑亮了，见鬼的，在今天以前我还以为这只是个段子……”

“也许那不过是晚归的人，”Mew埋在男孩的脖子里蹭来蹭去，嗅着那和自己身上一样的沐浴露香，“但是啊，再晚也要回家，因为有人在等他。”

他们把手指塞进对方指缝间，十指相扣，胸膛紧贴。而Gulf却又吸了吸鼻子。

“傻瓜，等得太久，是会感冒的。”Mew笑着和他分开，起身去抽纸巾。

“也不知道是谁假装要淹死自己，才害得我整身衣服都湿透。”Gulf嘟哝着站起身。

Mew假惺惺地道歉，却被Gulf拽住了另一只手，捂着鼻子贴上他的背。“怎么了？不舒服吗？”Mew问。

“没有。”Gulf的声音低沉却笃定，轻微的颤动和着话语一道穿过胸腔，从身体的内部直达大脑，“只不过……如果对象是哥的话，感冒又算是什么。”

“哪怕是头破血流，我也会一直等。”

33、

圣诞节当天，Gulf的行程是单人的。

但当Mew晚上推开公寓的门时，却发现他的男朋友已经在沙发上躺好了。

“嘿——”Gulf在暖黄的灯光里看他，脸颊绯红，舌头舔过湿亮的手指，“哥总算舍得回来了？”他身上还穿着那件白色卫衣，光裸的脚翘在茶几上。

“刚上完表演课，路上碰到了点突发事故。”Mew走到茶几前，单膝跪在Gulf的脚边，抬起他的脚，亲吻他那形状优美的脚踝，“有人在求婚，围观的人群堵了路。”

“嘶……是吗？我还以为哥要说自己扶夜行的老奶奶过马路，所以比预计晚了半个钟头才回来。”Gulf因为动作的改变而倒抽了口气，在他男朋友了然的目光里直起身，拽过那只闲着的手，摁到自己的胯下，“哥是不是不敢点开我发的图片？哥知道我等得快要疯了吗？”

“开车时候不可以玩手机，”Mew从善如流地揉弄着掌下鼓鼓囊囊的一团，不出意料听到了急促的喘息，他贴近他的男孩，吻他翘起的上唇，“况且你的图片，我就算不点开也猜得到是什么内容。”

Gulf闷哼一声，因为Mew拉开了他的拉链，把手指探了进去。他的上唇被叼住了，罪恶的牙齿正不轻不重地碾动，但他仍想要回嘴，“……哥骗人，哥肯定看过了，我看到你的正在回复闪了两秒，然后又变成你那自恋得要命的ID，”Gulf咧开唇角，黑白分明的眼里尽是亮晶晶的笑意，“哈，Prince Mew？我是不是改成个Snow White外加个公主的emoji哥才愿意秒回我？”

操啊——Mew在心里大声呻吟，也在心里得意地大笑出声——他的男孩聪明绝顶，永远看透他的一切。但那又怎么样呢？他已经是他的男孩了，他理应知晓一切。他闭上眼，整张唇贴了上去，结束了这隔靴搔痒似的吻。而他的脑子很快就被Gulf的舌搅得一团混乱，直到舌头的主人在他的手心里不满足地顶着胯，Mew才想起似乎有什么事情被遗忘了。

“所以，我的Snow White, ”他轻咬了下Gulf的舌，摁住那只正挤压着他胸口的手，在他的唇角边闷笑出声，“你在抚摸过那些穿着高中制服的男孩的头顶时，小脑袋瓜里都在想什么？”

而Gulf忍不住地笑出了声，像是总算被戳中了笑点，“哦，天啊，哥，”他的手在那饱满鼓胀的左胸上收紧了，指尖恶作剧地拧了下掌下的乳头，满意地听见了Mew倒抽了一口气，便摊平了手感受掌下有力的心跳，“你甚至还看了粉丝的路透，我就知道哥会因此而吃醋。”

这家伙在挑逗他，Mew被胸口的刺激弄得头皮发麻，总算舍得扒下他男朋友的长裤。他从Boxer的宽大裤管里探进手掌，在那隐秘的凹陷处触到了一片濡湿。“那换个问题，”他探进半个指节，抵住某个仍在细密震动着的圆润异物往里推了推，“那些男孩跪在你的脚边时，知道你正被屁股里的东西操得爽到流水吗，我亲爱的弟弟？”

“操——哥——他们不知道——”Gulf像是被按到了某个开关，尖叫着绷直了身子，又沉沉地坠落，在他的怀里化作一滩水。他的男孩嗫嗫出声，探着舌尖柔软地讨吻，“他们什么也不知道……但是他们都很可爱……有人喜欢我，有人喜欢哥，我真的很高兴……哥知道吗？”

Mew觉得自己就要融化，像是块被他的男朋友含住的太妃糖、巧克力或者随便什么甜得要腻死人的糖果——Gulf正笨拙又执拗地吻着他，而那刚刚还缠着他、企图扫过他每一颗牙齿的舌把他的唇边和脸颊都弄得湿漉漉，像是只未断奶的猫儿，“……所以不要吃醋了，哥，哥……”

世界上怎么会有这么可爱的人？Mew的脑子里蓦然蹦出这个不合时宜的问题。那个灰色头毛的家伙在他的心里疯狂地尖叫奔跑，直至跌倒也双膝跪地着仰头赞美着一切，一如第一次在南韩见到雪——老天啊，他爱雪，但他更爱Gulf。

Mew为他刚刚口无遮拦的下流话而感到脸红，热意从脖子直窜脑门，但好在没人会因此而揶揄他。他把那颗红色的跳蛋直直丢进了垃圾桶，开始后悔自己为什么要在Gulf兴奋的眼神里就答应了他试试这种电动的玩意儿。

总算埋进那湿热的身体时，两个人都喟叹出声。“嘿——”Gulf凑到他的耳边，咬他的耳垂，炽热的呼吸熏得他一阵酥痒，“现在可以告诉我，为什么哥总爱戴着个单边的耳环了吗？”

Mew怔忡了一下，他想起这是他们第一次上床时Gulf提出的问题，而他从未直面过它。“起初是因为剧里戴了被夸好看，”他望向那双略带疲惫却清澈的眼，心脏蓦然地缩紧了，于是他搂紧了眼前人，“事实上，我没思考过这个问题，但是现在我想我明白了，”他把下巴搁在男孩的肩窝里，吻他的后颈，“我只是太过怀念那段日子，于是大脑便本能地想方设法地想要回到那时，把所有的一切，无论配饰，发型甚至于对你所抱有的感情，都停留在那个酷热的夏天。”Mew顿住了，因为他感到怀里的人在发抖，于是他安抚地拍了拍怀里人，“呃，其实就连我自己也没能发现，直到你再次提起。”

“Gulf？”Mew感到肩头一阵湿意，而他的男孩却死死地埋在他的肩里不愿起来。他不知所措，亦把他们还正在上床这件事忘到了九霄云外，“别哭啊，Gulf，嘿，为什么要哭呢？”他吻那小巧的耳垂，“如果你不喜欢，我以后不戴就是了。”

“哥在瞎说什么？”Gulf猛地抬起头，通红的眼里溢满了泪，手却直接摸到了他们结合的胯下，“哥还不动，是想着我硬着去洗冷水澡？”他的嘴角耷拉又扬起，膝盖在Mew的腰侧收紧，“废话少说，先办事。”

是了，这才是他的男孩，Mew想着，吻掉Gulf面颊上的泪。

简单，直白，永远纵情，也永远爱他。

34、

Mew从浴室里出来时，Gulf从床上坐了起来，跪立着去勾他的脖子，他吻过Mew的下颚，像那只圆滚滚蜷成一团的博美犬一样，不打招呼便在那处留下一串温热的水渍。

Mew搂过他，让他重心落地，陷在自己的怀里。

暖灯下，他们虔诚地接了个吻，像是想要以此呵护彼此的脆弱和不堪一击。

Gulf说，我从来都没想过，我会在圣诞节当天，屁股里塞着个跳蛋从活动现场赶回公寓，妆都来不及卸就倒在沙发上，把自己当成个风尘仆仆的圣诞礼物送到哥手里，等待着哥回来，被哥操开。

Gulf说，我这么说算是亵渎了圣诞节吗？西方人在圣诞节会做爱吗？哦，管它呢，反正我也不信仰上帝，我是个六根不净的佛教徒。况且现在已经过了零点，圣诞节早过了。

Gulf说，但是，操啊，那小小的跳蛋真的要了我的命，抵在我的前列腺上仿佛永远不会停歇。那个男粉丝跪在我脚边时，我的脑子里全是自己跪在哥腿边,求着哥要给哥Deep Throat的画面。

Gulf说，可是哥不在。哥像个正人君子一样在视频里出镜，说了几句不痛不痒的情话还笑得人畜无害。扭头又像个地痞流氓一样在Line里给我留言，告诉我如果我管住屁股里的水，晚上就会给我奖励。我发誓我现在真的非常后悔自己教会了哥说这么多的下流话了。

他们都笑了，下流话把他们拴在一起。

而Gulf不老实地去咬Mew的耳垂，低声地说，但哥已经是我的了，所以哥对我说什么做什么都可以。哥永远不会丢下我的，对吗哥？

Mew捧起Gulf的脸，额头抵着额头，眼睛对上眼睛，郑重地说，是。

Gulf咯咯地笑得羞涩又放肆，眼里尽是得意，他说，哥之前真的快把我逼疯了哥知道吗？其实我每一次向哥靠近时心里都是在天人交战，见鬼的在那之前我哪儿对女孩子们干过这些？女孩总是争先恐后地往我身上贴，唯独哥这样禁欲的高岭之花，拒我于千里之外，还想着用高跟鞋踩硬我的命根子。

Mew的手指在Gulf的屁股蛋上收紧，但被后者一句“下次我网购一双42码的红色高跟鞋配着渔网袜穿给哥看”惊得瞳孔地震。

Gulf说，我从来都不敢问哥是否愿意，是因为我怕那否定的回答把我击倒在地，直直坠入无间地狱再也回不到人世间。呃，其实我倒也不是怕去下头见见世面啦，我只是害怕再也见不到哥而已。

Gulf叹气，但我想男人对直白的欲望总归没有抵抗力，所以我握住哥的老二，骑上哥的腰，让哥至少在性的方面对我为所欲为。可谁知道和哥上床的感觉比想象中还好，每一次被操开时我除了脏话就什么也说不出来。我知道我不该埋怨这个，因为那是那时候我们之间最紧密的联系。

Gulf说，和哥做爱的感觉究竟有多美好哥知道吗？就是他妈的好到我看到哥高潮的脸就能直接射出来，好到我这辈子也不再需要看那些黄色电影。好吧，好吧，虽然也有很大一部分原因是那些叫得矫揉造作的女优最后总会变成我自己，而那些露着深色大鸟的肌肉猛男就成了哥。对，是的，我克制不住我自己关于哥的意淫。现在凌晨一点半，而我脑子里的黄色片段多如繁星，说完大概已经会是天明。

Gulf把下巴搁在Mew的心口，一本正经地说，有时候我真希望自己是女人。倒不是说我对自己的老二不满意，我挺喜欢它的，形状不错尺寸OK，用过都说好。只不过啊，如果我是女人，我就能名正言顺地倒追哥，缠着哥，直到成为哥的女朋友、妻子，给哥生一足球队的孩子。

Mew忍不住掴了掌Gulf的屁股，被Gulf埋着头装成鸵鸟假惺惺地喊痛。

Gulf抬起头，笑得眯起眼，继续说，但假如我是女人，我压根就不会认识哥吧？我们可能会点赞同一条Twitter，可能会在同一首歌下面评论，可能会在茫茫人海里匆匆一瞥，却不会面对着面说上哪怕一句话。所以我还是做个演Y剧的男人吧，男人也挺好的。

Gulf说，有好几次我以为我们就要结束了，沙美岛时是，杀青时是，毕业典礼时也是。

Gulf说，但哥总会在我绝望地以为我们大概玩完了的时候给我希望。哥还记得我们在道具间里的那次吗？Poom打电话来，哥说当然相信我的时候我根本止不住自己的眼泪，天知道在那之前我已经多久没那样歇斯底里地哭过。我从没意识到原来被相信这么简单的事情也会让我如此开心，哪怕说话的人正指使我和女人打电话，还操着我的屁股。

Gulf说，我像只狼狈的落水狗，但我他妈的就是对哥深信不疑，就好像我命中注定就该如此。我不想哥再有别的什么可以亲密拥抱的人，呃，父母当然除外啦。对了对了，妈妈知道我们搞到一起了吗？哥有告诉她我们真的在谈吗？她同意吗？

Mew点头，于是Gulf羞恼地用力握住他那刚刚交过粮的命根子，Mew嘶嘶喊痛，解释自己是骗他的，但正准备告诉妈妈。

于是Gulf揉了揉Mew的老二继续说，和哥在一起的每一分每一秒都是那么的美好啊，浅尝辄止就是个屁，我只想贪得无厌地把那期限延续到永远。

Gulf说，其实我真的有认真去看过《星际穿越》啦，虽然那片子冗长到Ju都无聊地从我肚子上踩过五回，把我一次次地从昏昏沉沉中唤醒。但我知道哥相信那土得掉渣的电影主旨，唯有爱能穿越时空。哈，多愚蠢，多理想化，多痴人说梦。能穿越时空的可以是声音，可以是图像，甚至可以是一个破盒子，但爱不行，爱只能寄托在这些东西之中，不直白地表达出来，谁也不知道。

Gulf哼了一声，眼神无奈地自嘲，我明白那其中的道理，因为这话我也早已说给自己听过无数回。但我唯独在相信哥也对我怀有同样的感情的事情上没有哪怕一丁点的勇气。

Mew搂紧了Gulf，贴在他的耳边说，我也是、我也是。

Gulf说，对了，短发造型的Anne Hathaway真的那么好看吗哥？我还是觉得一般，不如《断背山》里那一头蓬松的卷发讨喜，我喜欢卷发大眼巨乳还皮肤白的妞，哈，哥除了不是妞别的都刚好都符合。

Gulf笑得眼泪都沁出来，但Cornfield Chase是真的有感觉啊，哥的歌单里我最喜欢这首纯音乐了。哥以后要是成了电影制作人，可以请Hans Zimme来谱插曲吗？我想在片子里演个小角色，不收钱的那种。

Gulf说，见鬼的，哥的歌单里怎么尽是些情歌纯音，听得我眼皮打架只想切回电音，但手却不听使唤地一次又一次的点开，就好像我正躺在你的身边，和你分享一对耳机一样。

不过那些都是过去式了，Gulf捧起Mew的脸，闭上眼深深地吻了下去，再抬起头时声音有点儿哽咽，哥知道我从来都不曾生过你的气，哪怕你再一次地推开我，躲避我，哪怕你没有像个傻瓜一样企图把自己淹死在游泳池里，又像个无家可归的大狗狗一样浑身湿漉漉地对我说别离开我，我还是会爱你。我爱你，你知道吗？胆小的爱哭鬼Suppasit？

我知道，我知道，Mew回答，我也是。

35、

很久很久以后——久到Mew已经习惯称呼Gulf为“我的丈夫”，又被后者别扭地嘟哝自己有点怀念被称作他的男孩——Mew还曾倒回头想过，他们究竟是从何时开始相爱。

他依然找不到准确的时间点，但却怀着点恶作剧的心思在晚餐桌上故意抛出这个疑问。

而那时正因为养子在学校踢球伤了腿而生气的爱人则会像初见时那样红了脸，伸手舀起一大勺蔬菜沙拉放进他的盘子里，没好气地对他说：

“哥想那么多干嘛？吃你的菜叶。”

36、

“哥刚刚为什么还给我们的关系打8分？”Gulf解开两颗衬衫扣，探身贴近正在开着车的男人，挡风玻璃前的铜佛挂坠因为他的动作而微微晃动。

“我喜欢8这个数字。”Mew被男孩呼出的热气熏得心猿意马，后座上摆放的两束玫瑰花也正散发着馥郁的香气，“它有特别的含义。”

“哦，让我猜猜——”Gulf故作思考的样子，眉毛皱成个恰如其分的弧度， “是因为它躺下来就和那个代表着无穷大的数学符号有点儿相像吗？我说的对吗，我亲爱的哥哥？”

他的男朋友在明知故问，Mew知道。他正欲开口，却在等信号灯的空隙里被那只罪恶的手握住了裤裆，于是倒抽了一口气，“……还有两个路口就要到家了，你就不能等等？”

“可是哥在给我扣上衬衫扣时也是迫不及待啊，”Gulf笑得人畜无害，圆眼里像是盛着湾静谧的湖泊，手指却灵活地探进他的西装裤，“哥在心虚什么？怕我心口上那块昨晚被你吸出来的草莓印被粉丝们看到吗？”

四十分钟前，他们刚刚结束一次位于地下车库里的点名。感谢HOWE杂志，在这个奇妙的凉季里慷慨地将去年的Best Couple奖颁给了他们，总算圆了他们在Line TV颁奖典礼上的梦。Gulf在活动现场的餐桌前与他表现得格外亲昵，即便对方喂食的食物是他最痛恨的绿叶蔬菜，他也老老实实地吞了下去。点名现场既没出什么岔子也没什么惊喜，他们拿着两个大喇叭扮演着恰如其分的营业，但当Mew不小心地把西装口袋里的薄荷糖掉出来时，Gulf还是冲他勾起了嘴角。

他的男朋友在揶揄他，Mew在粉丝们的“哦咦”声中了然于心。

“你该庆幸我提前发现了你塞进我口袋里的套子,把它放回了它该待着的地方，否则掉出来的可就不是什么薄荷糖了。不过呢——”Mew撇过脸，在黑暗的车厢里对着近在咫尺的恋人开口，满意地看到对方眼里那湾湖泊掀起了波澜，“如果下次你能记得在胸口也抹上厚厚的遮瑕，我就不再阻止你解开扣子。”

“哦天哪，哥，胸口抹遮瑕？我怎么没想到这个方法。”Gulf的眼睛惊喜地眨了眨，指腹佯装不经意地摩挲过Mew顶端的孔，“……那样的话，我卸妆时会当着哥的面把一整瓶卸妆油都顺着锁骨往下倒，再把那些油腻腻的液体抹开，揉得整个胸脯都变得湿亮亮的——”男孩的声音戛然而止，因为Mew猛地驱动了车子。

操，这有点儿太过了，Mew强迫自己停止脑子里那些糟糕透顶的性幻想，把注意力重新集中到驾驶上。他从牙缝里挤出个句子，“……如果不想我一会儿被交警逮着开罚单，现在就闭上你那张不说人话的小嘴。”

Gulf咯咯地笑了，他在Mew的脸颊上留了个草莓味的唇膏印，拉上了后者（已经有些难以合上）的裤链便倒回了座位里，“不过，如果当时掉出来的是个黄绿相间的套子，那么今晚泰趋上的tag恐怕就不是MewGulf Best Couple了。”男孩翘起腿，托着下巴，“所以，哥能告诉我，你到底把套子藏哪儿了吗？”

37、

迫近零点的停车场于他们二人来说从来都不陌生。

马自达的后座还和之前一样，谈不上宽敞，但姑且也能容纳两个成年男性胡搞——呃，这里的胡搞是指，“一个家伙后脑勺抵着车窗玻璃大张着腿，另一个家伙则把脑袋埋在对方的腿间”的那种胡搞。

当Mew从车后座的缝隙里摸出那个和薄荷糖的包装有几分相似的套子时，Gulf的眼睛瞬间被点亮了。“嘿——”Gulf吻了下嘴边那根属于Mew的老二。他的裤子还好整以暇地穿在身上，可领口却大敞着露出胸口的吻痕，“哥为什么会把它藏在这里？是早有预谋地要在车里来一发吗？”

Mew攥着男孩后脑勺上还带着点发胶的卷发，忍受着胯下被冷落的折磨，“……是，也不是，”男孩又重新含住了他，他不得不深吸了口气才能克制住自己过早交代在对方嘴巴里的冲动，“……我只是不想哪次妈妈或者Jom坐我的车，心血来潮地想在前排储物箱里找口香糖，却碰巧摸出个套子。”

Gulf的口腔因为笑意而缩紧了，湿热的喉头正蠕动着挤压着他的顶端。而当他难以自制地低吼出声又忍不住重重地操起那张罪恶的嘴巴时，Gulf甚至还用手指依照他抽动的节奏搓揉起了他下方的囊袋。操，他的手可真灵活，Mew认命地想。

但好在Mew还留有一丝理智——是的，是的，他的手里还握着个已经被手汗濡湿了的套子，那该死的锯齿边缘正硌着他的手心，恶作剧一样地昭示着自己的存在——他在填满Gulf的嘴巴和把操到Gulf除了尖叫着他的名字就忘记一切语言的单选题上选择了后者。

Mew把自己抽了出来，在Gulf此刻已经变得有些迷离的眼神里抬起了他的下巴，又搂着他直起身，和他交换了一个充满荷尔蒙气味的舌吻。

他们半眯着眼注视着对方，在这个吻里分享着彼此肺叶里都所剩不多的氧气，直到Gulf呜咽着轻咬了下他的舌，方才分开来重新找回属于人类的正常呼吸。

“其实，我刚刚就想说……”Gulf接过Mew手里的套子，把那小小的包装袋用牙齿撕开，“哥说的数字8，还有∞这个符号……”他把包装袋随意地丢在一边，手指夹着那个湿滑的橡胶制皮，歪着头看向Mew。

“……我怎么看都觉得像是两个蛋啊……”

38、

扩张于现在的他们而言已不是什么难事，但Mew却依然享受自己把手指撤出来换上阴茎操进去之时，Gulf瞪大双眼、双目失神的一瞬间。

Gulf仍旧穿着那件大敞着领口的衬衣，而Mew甚至也只是拉下了西装裤的拉链，但没人对此有任何的不满。

“我说，Gulf……”Mew吻住男孩簌簌发抖的眼帘，濡湿的睫毛在他下唇扫过，“我有时候真的想知道，你的小脑袋瓜里到底还有多少不可告人的淫秽思想。”

尽管Gulf坐在他的腿上被他的老二干得脑壳都要撞上车顶，却还是半阖着眼断断续续地憋出些犯罪似的破碎词句，“想知道吗……哥？嘶——”Mew掴了掌Gulf的屁股，满意地听到后者倒抽了一口气，然后又被收紧了的后穴夹得头皮发麻，“……我在你……递上那束该死的玫瑰花给我时……就想着哪天得在公寓的浴桶里洒满那些香味儿直冲脑门的艳红花瓣……”Gulf勾起唇角，像是在被操得颠簸之余又想起了什么更出格的、更有趣的画面，“……然后我会在听到门锁转动之时躺进去……在哥满屋子乱转着急地喊着我的名字之时，把小腿翘到木桶的边缘，堪堪露着个肩膀抬眼看着总算推开浴室门的哥……操——”

Mew被这一番话激得难以把持地捏紧了男孩的腰，直直撞到了最深处，然后便收获了Gulf的一连串肮脏却悦耳的下流话。艳红的花瓣，艳红的舌，以及被热水熏得艳红的Gulf——他发现自己已经无药可救地开始想象Gulf口中的画面。

“……我以为你不喜欢玫瑰花，你给我订花也纯粹是出于经纪人的要求。”Mew顺着男孩的尾椎摸到了他们结合的地方，他把那些从橡胶制品上流下来的难究其源的湿滑液体通通抹到了对方的屁股蛋上，“而你看到那些娇艳的花儿竟然满脑子这档子坏事，你真的让我惊喜，Gulf……”

“我的确不太喜欢……哦轻点轻点！哥——”Gulf被碾磨着臀缝顶到了极深的地方，仰着糊满了涎水的下巴几乎要翻白眼，“……但我知道……哥最喜欢这种有仪式感的勾引。哥巴不得……巴不得哥我在自己的床上，连同那个你昨天操过我的飘窗上也一并撒上花瓣……操——”他一下子被戳到了要命的死穴，脏话夹在哽咽了的呻吟里滑了出来，“……哦承认吧哥，我记得那天我不小心打碎了Grace的一瓶香水，那香水叫什么来着……哦哦，对，对……柏林少女。然后当我带着一身玫瑰味儿走进你的公寓时，哥扑在我身上嗅得就像是只闻见了肉香的狼……”

太多了，太多了。

被挪到前座的玫瑰花束正散发着比先前更浓烈的香气。Mew甚至有点儿恍惚地怀疑，是他们俩的存在使得车内的温度都上升了些许，以至于那些倒霉的分子都开始加速运动了起来。

“……你说得对，Gulf，我的确喜欢这些该死的仪式感，”Mew咬牙切齿地握着男孩的腰，又咬住他的下唇，蚕食吮吸，“如果有机会，我会在那些花瓣里操你，一下又一下地把你打开……哦我亲爱的弟弟，那天的你那么的糟糕，又那么的美……浑身上下都沾满了玫瑰花香和精液的腥膻味……”Mew口不择言，那晚的记忆连同从Gulf言语中生出的幻想在他的脑子里炸开一团又一团绚烂的烟花，“……但有些时候，比如现在……我更愿意在我逼仄的车后座把你操得连胡言乱语的功夫都没有，更别提什么8分还是‘蛋’分或者什么该死的玫瑰花瓣……”

Gulf急切地拥着Mew回吻，就好像再多耽搁一秒他就会因为渴求对方而死去。有些生理性的泪水顺着他的眼角流了下来，但被Mew抬手抹去了。他们短暂地抛弃了脏话，在昏暗的车厢里里贡献出一些下流的水声和破碎的喘息。

是啊，当欲望把脑子卷成一地废墟之时，他们就好像又回到了大半年前只谈打炮不谈做爱的时候。他们动用一切可以被感知的行为把对方逼疯，说尽一切乱糟糟的比喻，践踏所有本该高雅圣洁的事物，就好像他们都忘记了除了与对方结合之外的所有事。

但是，Mew知道有些东西不一样了。

比如，Gulf会在被他的手护住后脑勺以防撞到车顶时，侧过脸吻他的小臂内侧，也会在被顶得神志不清得濒临高潮之时，不停地喊他的名字、叫他哥哥，以及，嚅嚅地说，我爱你、我爱你。

对啊，他爱他。

对于Mew来说，这俗套的表白比什么出格的下流话都要来得受用得多。他凑上去吻住那张呼唤自己的唇，紧紧拥住那个先前在自己面前还摆出一副骄傲得不可一世模样的人。

“……我爱你。”他贴在Gulf颤抖的唇边说，然后射在了套子里。

39、

“哥别忘了把套子和包装纸塞进副驾驶边上的塑料袋，一会儿出了电梯顺便丢进楼道的干垃圾箱里。”Gulf接过Mew递过来的湿纸巾，擦拭着一片狼藉的腿间。

“知道了。”Mew把裤管往Gulf的小腿上套，“穿好你的裤子，以及，扣好你的衬衫扣。”

“哥真好，”Gulf嘿嘿笑着抬高屁股，两脚紧贴着Mew的腰侧任由着他伺候自己穿裤子，又直起身轻轻地吻了下他的唇角，“我爱你。”

“你真的，永远都在挑战我的极限……”Mew替他拉上裤链，又一次确认了Gulf的衬衫领口不至于露出锁骨以及新新旧旧的吻痕，方才认命地叹了口气，回以同样庸俗的告白。

而Gulf只是不停地笑，就好像刚刚被操干得不得不咬住自己的下唇才能止住呻吟的不是他本人一样，“哥不也很喜欢这样，当我说出那些关于玫瑰花的段子时，哥力气大得几乎要把我给捅穿了。”Gulf的眼里尽是晶亮的得意，像是在邀功请赏，“虽然今天我们拿了Best Couple，粉丝们也总说我们天生一对，可是啊，在我的眼里——”他顿住，唇贴着Mew的耳边，舌包裹住那个坠满钻石的耳环。

“哥和我搞到一起，也不过是为民除害而已。”

-FIN-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗里吧嗦的注释

1.半熟蛋：Oliver喜欢吃半熟蛋，但因为太爱，怕自己停不下来，所以每次只吃一个。半熟蛋的意象也因为CMBYN这部电影而有了更暧昧的意思。

2.造业：不是“造孽”的别字，而是一个佛教名词，通俗来说意思就是上辈子干的坏事。佛教讲究因果，上辈子的业，这辈子要还，所以缪起初是把自己和糕不清不楚的关系归咎于上辈子干的坏事。以及，无间地狱：也不是“无尽地狱”的别字，而是一个佛教的概念，梵语音译是阿鼻地狱，是八大地狱里最痛苦的一个。所谓的无间道，其实就是指无间地狱。

3.救赎：基督教的概念，有与上帝和好的含义。但缪不信基督，才有了文中后面一小段心理活动。在提到这个概念时候他已经确认了自己爱糕想得到糕的回应，爱于我们的完美主义缪来说是很美好的事情，因而他不愿意把这种爱扯到上辈子干的坏事上，并且亲吻就像救赎这句话自顾自地从键盘上冒了出来（重点），所以我就很随便地引入了基督教的救赎的概念，也很随便地把巴别塔和大洪水的故事搓揉在了一起，实际上巴别塔的建造并没有招来大洪水，只不过带来了语言隔离，大洪水是另外一码事，有兴趣可以去看《圣经·旧约·创世纪》。（没想到吧我就是这么随便）

4.布莱希特：表演大师，经典理论是演员与角色隔离，演员需要去冷静地审视角色，以便随时跳出角色。他的观点与另一位表演大师，斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基的理论有点冲突，后者提倡表演的生活化。第二节两个人第一次瞎搞时候以TT的身份dirty talk了一下下，引入布莱希特实际上是想说，对缪来讲，其实糕和Type一直是两个人，他也始终把糕当作糕本人来爱。

5.《星际穿越》：缪最喜欢的电影。那两节玩梗玩了个爽，实际上提到的东西大部分人应该都看过。电影本身实际上就是在说，爱能穿越时空。Cornfield Chase是整部片子的主旋律，有兴趣可以搜来听听，充满了人类置于茫茫宇宙中的渺小感与孤独感，听起来就觉得天旋地转是我的个人感受。缪念的诗也是电影里，面临地球毁灭的人类的格言。

6.达利：超现实主义画家，（我认为）作品影响到了几乎所有科幻片的概念设计，二十世纪初出生。

7.弗洛伊德：是个人都知道的心理学家，但目测100个听说过他八卦的人里可能也就一个人看过他的书，足以说明还是八卦比较好玩。他的代表作《梦的解析》在十九世纪末问世。

8.Joaquin Phoenix：19年版《小丑》男主演，缪的偶像，在电影里说脱口秀那一段很滑稽。

9.俄狄浦斯情结：恋母情结。

10.不如我们从头来过：《春光乍泄》里男主角何宝荣名句。

11.世界尽头的瀑布：上条提及的电影里的，两位男主演想去但是没去成的地方。有兴趣自己去看吧，电影很悲伤也很美。

12.ROV部分：通俗来讲就是，缪玩了个类似于王者里后裔（缪玩得很菜的）的射手，糕玩了个类似于李白（糕最喜欢的）的打野，两个菜鸡快要输掉时一波歪打正着的翻盘操作赢得了比赛。

有些英文词组含义很露骨，有兴趣的话直接百度就行了，不再多解释了。

最后，关于糕的前女友，我只能说，我在文里提到的Instagram秀恩爱真实存在，我没有必要也压根不想去编我ship的cp的任一方和充满争议的女人纠缠不清。（本文的主要的矛盾也就是糕一直有npy所以少女缪始终觉得糕不爱自己）说我瞎掰影响你嗑.药心情的人我觉得还是多补补课少看点同人比较好。毕竟糕和女的谈过（很多年）是真的，和缪打p可能是假的。


End file.
